Lost and Found Like my Heart
by Teufelsweib
Summary: Draco verliert bei einem Unfall sein Gedächtnis und scheinbar nicht ohne Grund. Er verliebt sich, doch diese Liebe soll ihm durch den Tod entrissen werden, nur eins kann ihn retten. HGDM
1. Default Chapter

Lost and Found – Like my Heart  
  
Disclaimer: schwafel Ihr wisst es eh  
  
Meins: Also Draco hat sich bei einem Unfall das Gedächtnis abzocken lassen und nun ist es an Pansy, ihn in Hogwarts wieder einzuleben. Allerdings findet er Interesse an dem hübschen dunkellockigen Mädchen, welches ihn zu hassen scheint. Er möchte herausfinden, warum, aber Pansy funkt ihm gewaltig dazwischen. Und dann ist da noch dieser Junge mit der Narbe...  
  
Der Regen ließ seine Sicht verschwimmen und der Stiel seines Besens war schrecklich glitschig. Er drohte ab und zu, abzurutschen, doch er hielt sich eisern an einigen trockenen Stellen fest. Und sie verlangten alle noch, dass er bei dem Regenströmen den Schnatz inmitten der Spieler finden sollte und das vor Potter und seiner verfluchten Brille, die wasserfest gezaubert worden war von diesem dummen Schlammblut Granger. Und die inkompetenten Lehrer Hogwarts erlaubten dies auch noch. Da könnte er sich ja gleich den Schnatz in die Hänge zaubern...  
  
Draco Malfoy riss sich aus seinen wütenden Gedanken und versuchte, sich auf das verschwommene goldene Glitzern zu konzentrieren, auf welches er zähneknirschend wartete. Weiter über ihm sah er Potter schweben und unter ihm lief das Spiel. Gerade hatte das Wiesel einen Quaffel gehalten und die hirnlose Menge Gryffindors jubelte diesem Verlierer auch noch zu. Was dieser Trottel konnte, konnte Draco schon lange!  
  
Ungeduldig zog Draco seine Kreise als er im Augenwinkel Potter schnell in die Tiefe schießen sah. Narbengesicht musste den Schnatz entdeckt haben und sofort riss Draco seinen Besen nach unten und folgte ihm im Sturzflug. Dann sah er es auch. Es glitzerte kurz und man sah einen kleinen flatternden Ball tief unterhalb der Tribünen umherkreuzen. Er hatte Potter nun fast erreicht und versuchte, mit ausgestrecktem Arm seinen Besen zu ergreifen und ihn unfairerweise nach hinten zu reißen, um sich selbst Vorsprung zu verschaffen.  
  
Er lehnte sich weiter vor, doch Potter bemerkte ihn. Er sah nach hinten und versuchte, Draco zu treten.  
  
'Du unfairer Bastard', dachte Draco hasserfüllt.  
  
Potter grinste ihn gehässig an und riss seinen Besen nach oben. Als Draco ihm nachsehen wollte, wo er hinflog, prasselte der Regen in seine Augen und brannte höllisch. Er riss den Arm vor die Augen und schrie überrascht auf. Dann wischte er sich das Wasser von dem Gesicht und schaute nach vorne. Er erschrak. Kurz vor ihm erstreckte sich die rote Plane der Gryffindor Tribüne. Verzweifelt versuchte er, den Besen hoch zu reißen, doch er war nicht schnell genug und schlug mit voller Wucht in die Tribüne ein..  
  
  
  
„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte eine krächzende Mädchenstimme.  
  
„Ihm wird es bald wieder besser gehen, keine Sorge, doch ich werde ihn noch einige Tage hierbehalten.", beruhigte eine ältere Stimme das Mädchen.  
  
„Oh Dracilein!!", weinte sie, „Mein armer Schatz!"  
  
„Ich muss sie nun bitten, den Krankenflügel zu verlassen, Miss Parkinson", erwiderte die andere Stimme streng und ein mürrisches Knurren entrann der Kehle des Mädchens, als sie den Raum verließ.  
  
Draco schlug die Augen auf, doch kniff sie sofort wieder zu. Das grelle Licht in diesem Raum schmerzte in den Augen. Er hob den Arm vor die Augen und öffnete sie erneut. Als er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, sah er sich im Raum um und entdeckte die Frau mit den grauen Haaren.  
  
„Wo... bin ich?", fragte er verwirrt und blinzelte. Die Frau bemerkte ihn und drehte sich zu ihm um.  
  
„Sie sind wach, das wurde auch Zeit.", sagte sie und er hörte eine Spur Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme. „Sie sind im Krankenflügel. Nach diesem Aufprall, kein Wunder", fügte sie tadelnd hinzu.  
  
„Krankenflügel?"Er hielt sich den Kopf und bemerkte schmerzend den dicken Verband, der ihn zierte.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie... was ist passiert... wer sind sie...?? Und wichtiger ist... wer bin ich?", sein Kopf pochte unerträglich und seine Schläfen brannten.  
  
„Würden sie das bitte wiederholen?", die alte Frau sah ihn schockiert an.  
  
„Wer bin ich?"  
  
„Scheinbar leiden sie an temporärer Amnesie...", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihm.  
  
„Ich werde sofort den Schulleiter davon in Kenntnis setzen müssen!", sagte sie und eilte aus dem Raum, ohne sich weiter um ihren verstreuten Patienten zu kümmern, der nun aufrecht und sichtlich verwirrt im Bett saß.  
  
'Was war denn mit der los?', dachte er.  
  
Als er gerade versuchen wollte, aufzustehen, hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme hinter sich.  
  
„Malfoy!!"  
  
Er drehte sich erschrocken um und sah ein Mädchen am Eingang des Zimmers. Sie schritt auf ihn zu und starrte ihn wütend an. 'Malfoy?'  
  
„Du bist schuld, dass Harry sich verletzt hat! Du bist einfach nur ein unfairer Bastard", schrie das braunhaarige Mädchen und stämmte die Arme in die Hüfte und schien eine Antwort zu erwarten.  
  
Draco blickte sie verwirrt an. „Ich...", fing er an, klappte den Mund dann wieder zu.  
  
„Du bist einfach unmöglich!", sie ging an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen und setzte sich an das Bett, in dem ein schwarzhaariger Junge lag und schlief. Sie nahm seine Hand.  
  
„Harry, Malfoy ist wirklich ein Idiot, er hat keinen Anstand und ist einfach nur feige!", fluchte sie weiter als sie den Blick des blonden Jungen neben ihr bemerkte.  
  
„Was glotz du so, Malfoy?", keifte sie ihn an. Er zuckte zusammen.  
  
„Malfoy?", fragte er, beinahe schüchtern.  
  
„Natürlich Malfoy! Oder erwartest du, dass ich dich Draco nenne? Wohl kaum!", sie wandte sich ab.  
  
'Draco Malfoy also, aha...' dachte er triumphierend. Immerhin wusste er nun wer er war. Doch was ihn nun interessierte, war, warum dieses Mädchen mit den braunen Locken ihn so ankeifte und zu hassen schien. In dem Moment kam die alte Frau wieder in das Zimmer hinein.  
  
„Oh Mr. Malfoy, ich habe den Schulleiter über alles informiert. Nanu? Miss Granger, würden sie bitte den Raum verlassen, es ist eine etwas delikate Situation.", entschuldigte sie sich bei Hermine.  
  
Diese nickte. „Aber natürlich, Madame Pomfrey"Damit verließ sie das Zimmer, nicht ohne Draco einen etwas verwirrten Blick zuzuwerfen.  
  
Nachdem die Tür geschlossen wurde, wandte sich Madame Pomfrey an Draco.  
  
„Nun, Mr Malfoy, wie es scheint, leiden sie an Amnesie, Gedächtnisverlust, verursacht durch einen schweren Schlag auf den Kopf."Draco nickte nur stumm.  
  
„Dieser Zustand könnte in Tagen, aber auch Wochen verfliegen. Derweil wird sich eine ihrer Klassenkameraden um sie kümmern und ihnen alles neu zeigen." In dem Moment kam ein Mädchen zur Tür hinein und lief auf Draco zu.  
  
„Draco, Schatz, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht!", sagte sie mit ihrer krächzenden Stimme.  
  
Mrs Pomfrey räusperte sich. „Miss Parkinson, seien sie so freundlich und helfen sie unserem kleinen Freund hier, sich wieder in die Schule einzuleben."Hysterisch nickte Pansy und umarmte den vollkommen konfusen Draco.  
  
'Perfekt!!' dachte Pansy nur.  
  
Also erstes Kapitel fertig. Ich hoff mal, das Entspricht den Draco-Hermine Fans. Naja, her mit den Reviews, das ist keine Bitte. Ich weiß, bin dreist. Naja dann, mach euch mal ran. 


	2. Das braunhaarige Mädchen

Kapitel 2. - Das braunhaarige Mädchen  
  
Pansy umklammerte noch immer Dracos Hals und schien ihn zu erwürgen.  
  
"He! Entschuldige!!", keuchte er.  
  
"Oh, tut mir leid!", sie ließ los und sah ihn an.  
  
Er hustete. "Ist schon ok", lächelte er freundlich. Pansy wurde rot.  
  
"Ähm nun, du hast also vergessen, wer du bist und alles...", fragte sie. Draco nickte.  
  
"Meinen Namen habe ich schon herausgefunden", erklärte er. Pansys Augen leuchteten auf.  
  
"Oh Draco, dann hast du also auch vergessen, dass wir ein Paar sind?", fragte sie vorsichtig, und hoffte, er würde ihre Lüge nicht bemerken. Er starrte sie an.  
  
"Was sind wir?", fragte er nochmal überrascht nach. Pansy verzog das Gesicht und presste eine Träne hervor.  
  
"Sag mir nicht, dass du das vergessen hast!?", heuchelte sie weiter. Die Träne lief nun ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
"Halt, Moment!", rief Draco, denn er wollte sie nicht traurig machen. "Es tut mir leid, aber du weißt doch..." Er zeigte auf seinen dicken Verband. Pansy grinste innerlich. 'Das wird einfacher als gedacht', grinste das kleine Pansy Mädchen in ihrem Inneren gehässig.  
  
Draco nahm Pansys Hand und sah ihr prüfend in die Augen. "Ich glaube dir, weil du mir irgendwie bekannt vorkommst..."  
  
Zwei Wochen später:  
  
Draco zog sich seinen Slytherin-Umhang an und nahm Pansy bei der Hand. Sie lächelte ihn an und die beiden verließen die Station. Er verneigte sich noch einmal höflich vor Madame Pomfrey die ihm verwundert nachblickte. Das Paar betrat den Flur und Draco streckte sich.  
  
"Es tut gut, aus diesem Bett raus zu können. Jetzt lern ich endlich wieder meine... Umgebung kennen." Er strahlte Pansy glücklich an, als in dem Moment wieder das braunhaarige Mädchen auf sie zukam, welches sie einige Male Abends in der Krankenstation gesehen hatte. Sie hatte immer, ab und zu mit einem rothaarigen Jungen, den schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit der Narbe auf der Stirn besucht und immer wich sie seinen Blicken oder Ansprechversuchen aus.  
  
Jetzt kam das Mädchen auf Draco zu.  
  
"Du darfst also raus, was? Merk dir, lass mich, Ron und Harry endlich in Frieden, sonst wirst du es noch bereuen!" Sie schob sich an den beiden vorbei und verschwand. Draco sah ihr nach.  
  
"Pansy, wer war das?", fragte er neugierig. Pansy rümpfte nur verachtend die Nase.  
  
"Ein elendes Schlammblut. Gryffindor, Streberin. Bleib fern von ihr.", sie zog ihn weiter von ihr weg.  
  
'Schlammblut?'  
  
Pansy sah Hermine hasserfüllt nach. Dieses dumme Schlammblut wagte es tatsächlich, Draco so zu behandeln. SIE war hier das wertlose Schlammblut, nicht ER. Aber sie würde es schon schaffen, dass Draco Hermine eins auswischen wird. Immerhin hat sie ihn jetzt in der Hand.   
  
Draco wurde von Pansy unsicher durch das Schloß geführt. Er hatte Angst, sich hier zu verlaufen und die dunklen Korridore waren ihm auch nicht geheuer. Erst, als Pansy ihn in die Kerker führte, kam eine gemütliche Atmosphäre auf. Sie hielten vor einer Statue eines Mannes, um dessen Körper eine Schlange gewickelt war.  
  
"Salazar!", sagte Pansy und die Steintür daneben öffnete sich. Sie traten ein und vor Draco erhob sich ein großer gemütlicher Raum, trotz der kalten Steinwände. Alles war in Silber und Grün gehalten, überall standen Sofas und Sessel herum. "Was ist das hier?", fragte er und schaute sich interessiert um.  
  
"Das ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum", erklärte Pansy ihm mit einem spöttischen Unterton."Hier halten wir uns die meiste zeit auf. Wenn wir nicht gerade Gryffindors die Meinung sagen. Die elenden Schlammblüter sind schon zu zahlreich vertreten in dieser Schule." Pansy lachte herablassend.  
  
"Was haben wir gegen die Gryffindors?"  
  
"Sie sind Schlammblut-Liebhaber, mögen Muggel und sind einfach durch und durch eine Beleidung für die Zauberwelt! Oh, wie ich sie hasse... diese kleine Granger.", flüsterte Pansy den letzten Satz.  
  
Draco wurde bei seiner 'Freundin' etwas unwohl zumute. Als Pansy iihren hässlichen Gesichtsausdruck abwarf, fing sie an, ihn zuckersüß zu umsäuseln.  
  
"Draco, da gibt es aber noch ... gewisse andere Sachen, die wir beide tun können", grinste sie ihn an. Dracos Magen drehte sich um. Irgendwas erschien ihm hier nicht richtig. Pansy schawenzelte um ihn herum und ließ eine Hand seinen Körper umfahren.  
  
"Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine?", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
  
Draco sah sie etwas perplex an. "Pansy, ich habe Kopfschmerzen", damit verließ er den Raum. Verdutzt starrte Pansy ihm nach.  
  
Nun war er verloren...  
  
"Dieses verdammte Schloß!". rief ein wütender Draco. Er hatte sich verlaufen. Er erinnerte sich, dass er jetzt schon dreimal an diesem verfluchten Gemälde einer fetten Dame vorbeigekommen ist. Wenn nur irgendjemand vorbei kommen würde, und ihm sagen könnte, wie er wieder in die Kerker kam. Er entschloß sich, erstmal wieder die gesamten Stockwerke runter zu gehen.   
  
Er setze einen Fuß vor den anderen und stieg die wackeligen Stufen hinab. Nach diesem sprechendem Gemälde der dicken Dame, die ihn die ganze Zeit verflucht hatte, wunderte es ihn nicht, wenn nun gleich auch noch die Treppe anfing, ihn an zu meckern, weil er dreckige Sohlen oder soetwas hatte. Als ob sich seine Ahnung bewahrheiten würde, fing auf einmal an, die Treppe zu beben.  
  
Panisch klammerte sich Draco an das Geländer und versuchte, nicht hinzufallen. Die Treppe bewegte sich langsam und wackelig. Dracos Fingerknöchel waren schon weiß, als die Treppe endlich zum Stillstand kam. Sein Herz pochte wild.  
  
"Na super, wenn das überall so ist, werde ich niemals zurückfinden", maulte er und wollte schon aufgeben und sprang schnell von den Stufen runter. Vor ihm erhob sich nun eine große hölzerne Tür, die weit geöffnet war. Er lugte hinein.  
  
Dort standen riesige Regale mit Büchern, kleine Sitzgruppen, Tische und schließlich soetwas wie ein großer Schreibtisch, an dem eine alte Frau saß. Vorsichtig tapste er hinein und die Frau bemerkte ihn.  
  
"Slytherin!", rief sie aufgebracht und eilte auf ihn zu.  
  
"Wag es dich, Junge, wenn du heir etwas kaputt machst!", Sagte sie mit drohendem Zeigefinger und ließ ihn wieder alleine stehen.Über die Schulter warf sie noch ein "Ich beobachte dich!" zurück.   
  
"Wie kann es sein, dass wir Slytherins so unbeliebt und so einen schlechten Ruf haben?", fragte er sich im Stillen. Da er jetzt sowieso nichts besseres zu tun hatte, als sich noch weiter zu verirren, entschied er sich, erstmal ein bisschen in den Regalen zu stöbern. Er ging einige reihen entlang und gelang in eine kleine 'Lichtung' zwischen den Bücherregalen. Und dort saß 'sie'.  
  
Ihr braunen Locken standen vor Stress wirr vom Kopf ab. Mit einer Hand hielt sie sich den Kopf, mit der anderen eine Feder. Sie saß dort, nahe über einem Buch. Langsam schlich sich Draco näher an sie ran, bis er direkt hinter ihr stand und ihr über die Schulter lugte. 'Zaubertränke' stand groß als Überschrift auf dem Pergament. Dann stöhnte das Mädchen auf und schlug das Buch mit voller Wucht zu. Staubflocken flogen auf und erreichten Dracos empfindliche Nase. Er nieste.  
  
"DU?!", rief das Mädchen sauer, als sie Draco sah. "Wie lange stehst du schon da?!"  
  
"Ich... es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht stören... ich habe mich nur verlaufen---", sagte er verlegen und wurde rot. Das Mädchen schien das zu bemerken.   
  
"Du hast dich verlaufen?", fragte sie ungläubig.  
  
Draco nickte. "Vielleicht weißt du noch nicht davon, aber seit dem Unfall habe ich Anmesie..."  
  
Das Mädchen stockte. Dann senkte sie ihren Kopf. "Das tut mir leid", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. Dann sah sie ihn an und streckte ihre hand aus.  
  
"Ich bin Hermine Granger."  
  
So, das war das zweite kapitel. Übrigens danke für eure Reviews. Nur eine Sache:  
  
Die Geschichte ist nicht abgekupfert, weil ich bis jetzt noch garkeine Geschichte gelesen habe, in der Draco sein Gedächtnis verloren hat.   
  
Ansonsten hoffe ich, dass es euch auch gefallen hat und dass ihr wieder eure motivierenden reviews abgeben. (Ist ff.net irgendwie ein Review-Konkurenz-Kampf? Kommt mir manchmal so vor.)  
  
Draco ist leider ziemlich OOC, liegt wohl an seiner Anmesie. Mal gucken, dass ich das irgendwie ändern kann, ohne dass er wieder ein Arschloch wird. Bye!! 


	3. Zaubertränke

Danke für die Reviews. Es freut mich, dass ich so viele Leser unterhalten kann, und mir selber macht es auch Spaß, diese Story zu schreiben.  
  
Im letzten Kapitel war das alles etwas unglaubwürdig, glaube ich, weil hermine dass so schnell hinnahm: Erklärung: Hermine will eine Medi Hexe werden und weiß, was Anmesie ist drop Sowas halt.  
  
Aber jetzt:   
  
3. Kapitel - Zaubertränke  
  
Zögernd, beinahe schüchtern, nahm Draco Hermines Hand. Er lächelte.  
  
"Ich bin Draco Malfoy"  
  
Sie lachte. Ein bezauberndes Lachen.  
  
"Das weiß ich bereits, Malfoy." Warum nur betonte sie seinen Namen immer so seltsam. Prüfe sah sie ihn an.  
  
"Du hast dich verlaufen?", fragte sie grübelnd. Draco nickte.  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ok, also wenn du willst, bringe ich dich zurück. Es ist schon spät und mit einer Kopfverletzung solltest du schlafen.", schlug sie ihm vor und ging an ihm vorbei. Er folgte ihr aus der Bibliothek hinaus. Als sie kurz vor dem 'Treppenhaus' angelangt waren, zögerte er.  
  
"Müssen wir über 'diese' Treppe da? Ich habe das Gefühl, sie kann mich nicht leiden...", sagte er etwas widerwillig und sah die große Steintreppe böse an.  
  
Hermine nahm ihn bei der Hand und zog ihn weiter die Treppen hinunter.  
  
'Seltsames Gefühl, seine Hände... ich habe sie mir immer anders vorgestellt, aber sie sind so weich und warm....' Ihre Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa.  
  
Nach einigem hin und her fanden sie sich in der Eingangshalle wieder. Hermine ließ Draco schnell los, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihn immernoch an der Hand hielt. Daraufhin lächelte er sie nur lieb an und strich seine verstruppelten Haare zurück.  
  
"Was ist, gehen wir weiter oder möchtest du hier übernachten?", fragte er ein bisschen neckend. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Siehst du diese eiserne Tür dort hinten? Das ist der Eingang zu den Kerkern. Da runter sollte ich nichtmehr gehen." Draco bedankte sich bei ihr.  
  
"Es war wirklich nett von dir, dass du mich hierher gebracht hast."  
  
"Ähm... aber das war doch kein Problem." sagte sie. 'Verdammt, ein lieber Malfoy...', dachte sie.  
  
Draco lächelte noch einmal und entfernte sich dann von ihr. Hermine sah ihm nach, bis er hinter der Tür verschwunden war.  
  
"Mist!", sagte sie verärgert. Warum ist ein lieber Malfoy so attraktiv...  
  
Entschieden, keinen Gedanken mehr an seine Freundlichkeit zu verschwenden, beendete sie diesen Abend ebenfalls und schlich zurück in den Gryffindor Turm.  
  
Hermine wurde von Lavender geweckt, die hektisch durch den Mädchenschlafsaal lief.   
  
"Hermine! Hermine! Wach auf! Oh mein Gott, Parvati, sie verschläft schon wieder !!", sie rüttelte an Hermine, als diese aufwachte.  
  
"Lavender! Ich hatte so einen schönen Traum!", sagte Hermine verärgert. Lavender stämmte ihre Arme in die Hüfte.  
  
"Hermine, wenn wir nicht umgehend in die große Halle kommen, verpassen wir das Frühstück.", sagte sie tadelnd. Hermine stöhnte und quälte sich aus dem Bett. "Geht schon mal vor, ich komme nach" sagte sie, während sie ihren Rock anzog. Lavender sah sie weiterhin strafend an.   
  
"Hör mal, wir haben in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke, also trödel nicht zu viel, sonst gibt es wieder Punkteabzug!", damit verschwand sie auch schon aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal.  
  
Hermine zog sich an und streckte sich ordentlich, bevor auch sie sich fertig machte und in die große Halle ging.  
  
Die Tische waren bereits gefüllt, und Hermine musste sich zwischen Ron und Harry quetschen.   
  
"Sag mal, Mine, wo warst du gestern abend noch so lang?", fragte Ron mit vollem Mund und sah sie fragend an. Hermine wurde rot.   
  
"Ich war in der Bibliothek. Muss ich dir auch noch Bescheid sagen, oder was?", fragte sie leicht verärgert. Ron zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.  
  
"Ich habe doch nur gefragt, kein Grund, gleich wieder zu meckern.", antwortete er. Hermine sah ihn gereizt an.  
  
"Ich mecker nicht!"  
  
'Sie hat ihre Tage', flüsterte Harry Ron zu, der zustimmend nickte. Hermine hatte sich schon ihrem Früchstück zugewandt, das lediglich aus einem gekochten Ei und zwei Toast bestand. Dann stand Harry auf.   
  
"Ron ich hole schonmal unsere Taschen. Hermine, soll ich deine mitbringen?", fragte er freundlich um sie nicht noch mehr zu reizen.  
  
"Das wäre nett, Harry, sie liegt im Gemeinschaftsraum." Dann verließ Harry die große Halle die zunehmends leerer wurde. Ron hatte sich neben Hermine gesetzt und ließ sie aus Freundlichkeit nochmal die Zaubertränke erklären, als Draco an dem Tisch vorbeikam und Hermine begrüßte.  
  
"Hermine, ich wollte dir nurnoch mal danken, dass du mir gestern Abend geholfen hast." sagte er freundlich und verließ die Halle ebenfalls. Hermine beachtete Rons erstaunten Blick nicht.  
  
"Geholfen? Malfoy?!", hakte er nach.  
  
Hermine murmelte nur ein 'Ja' und sah ihn nicht an.  
  
"Was hat dich geritten, dass du Malfoy hilfst? Wobei überhaupt?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn aus der Bücherei in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht..."  
  
"Du hast ihn ... ? Naja, kein Wunder, dass seine Gehirnzellen nichtmehr arbeiten, er hängt zu viel mit Crabe und Goyle rum.", sagte Ron herablassend.  
  
Hermine legte ihren Stift hin und sah Ron nun eindringlich an. "Ron, das solltest du nicht sagen. Er kann ganz freundlich sein, weißt du!"  
  
"Malfoy und freundlich? Wie kommst du dazu, diese beiden Wörter in einem Satz zu benutzen? Hast du etwa vergessen, wie er uns die letzten 6 Jahre unseres Lebens behandelt hat? Er ist ein mieses Arschloch", erwiderte Ron entsetzt über Hermines Aussage.  
  
Hermine seufzte. "Ron, nicht ICH habe vergessen, sondern ER. Er leidet an Amnesie!", rief sie aufgebracht und eilte aus der Halle. Ron sah ihr verdutzt nach und folgte ihr schließlich.  
  
Unten in den Kerkern hatten sich schon alle Schüler, ausser Hermine und Ron versammelt. Unbewusst hielt Hermine Ausschau nach Draco. Sie wollte natürlich nur sicher gehen, ob er den Weg auch gefunden hätte. (A/N: Ja, Verdrängung, das kennt man ja ;) )  
  
Sie seufzte erleichtert als er ihn zusammen mit ein paar Slytherins und Pansy in einer Ecke, wohlbehalten, auffand. Jetzt zu ihm zu gehen würde nicht nur ihr, sondern auch ihm schaden, also hielt sie sich davon ab. Oder eher Prof. Snape, der schlecht gelaunt wie immer die Kerkertür aufschloß und die Schüler in den Klassenraum hineinließ.   
  
Es war ein wildes Gedrängel, als die Schüler sich ihre Plätze suchten. Snape stand vor der Klasse und sah sehr sauer drein. Seine Miene erhellte sich erst um 0,005 Punkte, als die Schüler saßen, und ruhig waren.   
  
"Heute werden wir einen Trank brauen, der normalerweise nicht für Schüler in eurem Jahrgang geeignet ist. Es ist der Alius - Trank. Er wird euch ermöglichen, für eine bestimmte Zeit die Eigenschaften der Person zu erhalten, dessen Haar ihr hineingetan habt. Dies ist eine ähnliche Mixtur wie der Vielsafttrank, bei dem für kurze Zeit das Aussehen getauscht wird. Um zu wissen, ob dieser Trank funktioniert, setze ich nun jeweils einen Slytherin und einen Gryffindor zusammen." Er schaute sich amüsiert die Gesichter der Klasse an, die alle vor Schock ganz starr waren.  
  
"Nun, da ich kein Unmensch bin, ist es euch erlaubt, jemanden auszusuchen, was sicher ein amüsantes Geschehen wird. Länger als 10 Minuten dulde ich nicht." Er setze sich an seinen Schreibtisch und lehnte sich zurück, als er das Treiben in der Klasse beobachtete. Einige Gryffindors gingen schüchtern zu Slytherins, die nicht so bekannt waren, wie Draco und seine Trottelarmee. Hermine allerdings hatte es etwas schwerer. Da sie ein 'Schlammblut' war, wollte kein Slytherin mit ihr zusammen arbeiten, als schließlich Draco zu ihr kam.  
  
"Hallo, Hermine. Sag mal, hättest du etwas dagegen, wenn wir heute zusammen arbeiten?", fragte er mit diesem freundlichen Lächeln. Sie lächelte zurück.  
  
"Nein, Malfoy, ich würde gerne mit dir zusammen arbeiten.", Sie stand auf, nahm ihre Sachen und setzte sich an den 'Slytherin-Tisch' neben Draco.  
  
Ron und Harry sahen ihr mit offenem Mund nach. "Harry?", fragte Ron. "Was war das gerade? Sag mir, dass ich das nur geträumt habe.."  
  
"Tut mir leid Ron, ich habe das gleiche gesehen wie du." Ron sah Harry an. In seinem Blick war die Verzweiflung zu sehen.  
  
"Draco war freundlich zu Hermine! Heute morgen hat sie gesagt, Draco hätte Amnesie...", Ron sutzte. "Meinst du, das stimmt?"  
  
"Wenn Hermine es sagt...", erwiderte Harry allerdings auch etwas ungläubig. Er stand auf und ging um sich einen Partner zu suchen. Ron blieb sitzen und starrte Draco sauer an.  
  
Hm ja, ich belasses bei 9 KB. Also ich hoffe mal, dasses nicht langweilig wird, ich denke, im nächsten Kapitel werd ich nen bisschen mehr Draco/Hermine reinbringen. Ok, Reviewt schön, ich geh dann mal essen.   
  
Das Teufelsweib 


	4. Resultat der Tränke

Hallo! Ich wollte mich nur zu Anfang mal für jeden kleinen Schreibfehler, der mir im folgenden Kapitel passiert sein könnte, entschuldigen. Meine Tastertur ist nun ein bisschen älter, deswegen sind ein paar Tasten im Arsch. In wessen auch immer. Ich kauf mir demnächst ne neue, keine Sorge.  
  
Jetzt geht's weiter.  
  
Kapitel 4 – Resultat der Tränke und warum Hermine einmal Unrecht hat!  
  
Hermine und Draco hatten es tatsächlich geschafft und bauten eine angenehme Arbeitsatmosphäre auf. Zu Hermines Erstaunen roch er unbeschreiblich gut ( A/N: Tun sie das nicht alle immer? ) Als Draco gerade die Rabenfeder in den Kessel werfen wollte, bemerkte er Hermines bezaubernde Augen auf ihm. Schüchtern blickte er sie an.  
  
„Ich lenke dich doch hoffentlich nicht ab, oder?", fragte er schuldbewusste und schenkte ihr ein süßes Lächeln. Hermine blinzelte und wachte aus ihrem Tagtraum auf.  
  
„Entschuldige Malfoy... Ich war in Gedanken versunken.", erwiderte sie etwas durch den Wind und rührte den dunkelblauen Trank um. Snape ging an ihrem Tisch vorbei und lugte vorsichtig in den Kessel. Er sagte nichts, nickte nur und ging weiter zu dem Tisch wo Harry mit einem Slytherin - Mädchen saß. Sofort fand Snape etwas, was er an Harrys Trank auszusetzen hatte.  
  
„Mr. Potter! Ihr Trank ist ein klares blau, er soll aber dunkelblau sein! Denken sie nach, haben sie vielleicht eine Zutat vergessen?! 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"– „Aber Professor, ich arbeite doch nicht alleine an dem Trank, warum wird Slytherin nichts abgezogen?!"– „Nun, ich denke, Miss Benrath wollte, dass sie aus ihren fehlern lernen. Sehr gut, 10 Punkte für Slytherin."Draco spitze die Ohren.  
  
„Das ist unfair!", murmelte er Hermine zu. Diese nickte.  
  
„Snape ist so, er bevorzugt sein Haus.", erwiderte sie leicht säuerlich. Draco sah sie an. „Darf er das?", fragte er und kniff die Augen zusammen. Hermine grinste innerlich. Es sah einfach zu süß aus, wie er da so saß, in sich eingekauert, mit einer Strähne im Gesicht und den zusammengekniffenen Augen. Sie lächelte.  
  
„Nein, aber niemand will ihm die Meinung sagen, weil sie Angst vor ihm haben."– „Hmm."  
  
Draco stand auf und sah Snape eindringlich an.  
  
„Professor Snape, das war gerade eine sehr ungerechte Art und Weise der Behandlung und Umgehensweise der Schüler...", sagte er herausfordernd.  
  
Snape verzog das Gesicht, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen und schritt auf Draco zu, der seine Arme auf den Tisch gestützt hatte und ihn von unten ansah. Seine Augen sahen dabei bedrohlich auf Snape.  
  
„Setzten sie sich, Mr Malfoy, sie wollen doch keine Punkte abgezogen bekommen, oder liege ich da falsch?", zischte der Zaubertränkelehrer und drehte sich um, als Zeichen, dass er diese Diskussion beendete. Aber Draco wollte nicht aufgeben. Nicht vor Hermines Augen.  
  
„Professor Snape—!"– „Ruhe! Ich dulde keinen Widerspruch, nicht von jemandem wie ihnen, Mr Malfoy. Setzen sie sich und geben Ruhe!", brüllte Snape und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. „Kommen sie nach der Stunde bitte zu mir nach vorne.", fügte er hinzu und setze sich wieder.  
  
Alle Augen waren auf Draco gerichtet, der schwer mit sich zu kämpfen hatte, ob er nun aufgab oder nicht. Schließlich entschied er sich, sich zu setzen. „Malfoy, was ist in dich gefahren?", fragte Hermine flüsternd, als sie Lavendelstaub , die letzte Zutat, in den Trank füllte und ihn ein letztes Mal umrührte.  
  
„Naja, es war doch ungerecht, das hast du selbst gesagt Hermine.", Hermine schauderte immer noch, wenn Draco sie bei ihrem Vornamen nannte.  
  
„Das soll doch wohl nicht heißen, dass du das wegen mir gemacht hast, oder?", fragte sie und spürte, wie sie rot wurde.  
  
„Ich ... ähm ... wollte dich beeindrucken...", gestand Draco leise, dass Hermine es kaum hören konnte. Hermine wurde schrecklich rot und hob schnell die Hand, um nicht antworten zu müssen.  
  
„Ja, Miss Granger?!", fragte ein gereizter Snape.  
  
„Unser Trank ist fertig."  
  
„Dann probieren sie ihn. Nehmen sie eins von Mr Malfoys Haaren, und dann werden wir sehen.", er grinste amüsiert. Zögernd sah sie Draco an, dann lächelte sie zaghaft. Draco strahlte sie an und rupfte sich mit einem zugekniffenem Auge ein Haar aus. Er grinste sie an und hielt es ihr vor die Nase. Hermine nahm es. Das einzelne Haar schimmerte silbern, so wie der Trank kurze zeit silbern aufleuchtete, als sie es hinein gab.  
  
Ermutigend sah Draco ihr in die Augen.  
  
„So schlimm wird's nicht werden.", grinste er sie an. Hermine lächelte gequält und schluckte die Flüssigkeit. (A/N: Das war nun eindeutig zweideutig.)  
  
Im nächsten Moment fühlte sie eine angenehme Wärme in ihrem Bauch aufsteigen. Ihr Kopf pulsierte und ihre Augen fielen zu. Sie hörte noch eine aufgeregte Stimme und eine kalte Stimme, die miteinander diskutierten.  
  
Als sie wieder aufwachte, saß sie immer noch an ihrem Platz. Sie fühlte sich irgendwie seltsam. Alles kam ihre fremd vor und sie fühlte sich, als hätte sie ihre gesamte Vergangenheit verloren. Sie sah sich um. Überall fielen nun Schüler in Ohnmacht und Gryffindors fingen an, ihre Nachbarn als Schlammblut zu bezeichnen, nur um sich kurz darauf wieder zu entschuldigen. Hermine kamen sie alle so unbekannt vor, obwohl sie genau wusste wer alle waren. Selbst Harry und Ron waren im Moment für sie nichts, als nur irgendwelche Menschen. Dann sah sie Draco an. Sofort stieg ein warmes Gefühl erneut in ihrem Bauch auf. Sie musste ihn anlächeln und spürte das verlangen, ihn in den Arm zu nehmen und seinen Körper zu spüren.  
  
Hermine war verwundert. Das mussten die Gefühle sein, die Draco für sie hegte. Sie hatte sich nie erträumt, dass ein Malfoy so warme Gefühle haben konnte. Aber halt! Diese Gefühle hatte er für SIE! Sie bemerkte Dracos unsicheren Blick. Doch dann verblassten diese ihr fremden Gefühle und ihr wurde erneut etwas schwindelig.  
  
„Hermine, geht es dir gut?", fragte er besorgt. Die Frage wurde von mehren Schülern an diesem Tag benutzt.  
  
Einige wurden wegen starken Schwindelgefühlen von Prof. Snape in den Krankenflügel gebracht. Das sei aber eine ganz normale Nebenwirkung. Nach dem Unterricht verschwanden die Schüler eilig aus dem Klassenzimmer um zur nächsten Stunde zusammen, Kräuterkunde, zu gehen. Draco ging zu Prof. Snape an seinen Tisch, als alle Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten.  
  
„Nun, Mr Malfoy, was sollte eben diese Unverschämtheit?", fragte Snape. Draco senkte seinen Kopf.  
  
„Es erschien mir einfach nur als ungerecht, dass Mr Potter und Miss Benrath nicht gleich bestraft wurden, obwohl sie zusammen gearbeitet haben. Es wird nicht wieder passieren, Professor."  
  
„Das will ich für sie hoffen. Seien sie froh, dass sie keinen Punkteabzug bekommen haben, Mr Malfoy. Sie können nun gehen. Aber beim nächsten mal werde ich nicht so gnädig sein, verstanden?"  
  
„Ja, Sir...", damit verließ er den Raum.  
  
Während Draco drinnen bei Snape seine Standpauke abholte, wartete Hermine draußen auf ihn. Doch Pansy hatte die gleiche Idee und stampfte wütend auf sie zu.  
  
„Granger du kleines Schlammblut! Hör auf, dich an meinen Draco ranzumachen!", fauchte sie und funkelte Hermine böse an.  
  
„Ich mach mich nicht an ihn ran, Pansy. Er ist freiwillig bei mir.", grinste Hermine triumphierend und lehnte sich gemütlich an die kalte Steinwand hinter ihr in dem dunklen Gang..  
  
„Pass mal auf du dreckiges Schlammblut! Er ist MEIN Freund und wenn du dich noch einmal bei ihm blicken lässt, werd ich dir Manieren beibringen. Verstanden?"Pansys Gesicht glühte bedrohlich in dem matten Fackelschein.  
  
Hermine lächelte nur unschuldig. „Dein Freund, ja? Weiß er denn, wie es war, bevor er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat?", fragte sie hinterhältig. Pansy starrte sie geschockt und wütend an. „Wenn du also willst, dass es nicht rauskommt, dann lass mich bloß in Ruhe mit deinen Kindereien."  
  
„Wir werden noch sehen, wer hier das Kind ist, Granger."Pansy drehte sich um und verließ den Kerker. In dem Moment trat Draco aus dem Klassenzimmer und seufzte. Dann bemerkte er Hermine.  
  
„Ah, ähm... Hermine, was machst du denn hier?", wollte er wissen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
  
„Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Du weißt noch nicht, wo die Gewächshäuser sind, stimmt's? Ich wollte dich nur dorthin begleiten.", bot sie ihm an. Draco strahlte.  
  
„Das werde ich nicht ablehnen."Gemeinsam gingen die Zwei zu den Gewächshäusern, ohne auf die verwunderten Blicke einiger Schüler zu achten. Sie durchquerten die Eingangshalle in der sie einige ältere Gryffindors sahen, die sie wiederum sehr verwundert anblickten und die Köpfe schüttelten.  
  
Draco schien nichts zu bemerken, aber Hermine wurde es unangenehm und sie zog Draco schnell mit sich. Es war ihr schon leichter ums Herz als sie den steinigen Weg hinunter zu den Gewächshäusern nahe des Quidditchfeldes schlenderten.  
  
Als sie ankamen waren alle anderen schon dort versammelten und warteten auf Professor Sprout. Hermine sah, wie Pansy ihr warnende Blicke zuwarf. Dann trennte sie sich von Draco und ging zu Harry und Ron.  
  
Ok, viertes Kapitel ist fertig. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch. Ich muss mir nur noch einfallen lassen, wie ich Pansy von Draco loswerde, was auch noch realistisch wirkt. Ist euch der Draco zu OOC? Dann sagt Bescheid. Also ich mag ihn so lieb und süß, wie er jetzt ist. Bald wird er noch nen bisschen geheimnisvoller ;)  
  
Das war's dann für mich. Danke für eure lieben Reviews, und dass ihr mir weiterhin treu bleibt und fleißig sagt, wies euch gefällt. (Immerhin kann ich ja sonst nichts so hinbiegen, wie ihr es am besten findet.)  
  
Bye, das Teufelsweib 


	5. Ein Rendevouz am See

Ich denke mal, es wird Zeit, dass es Wochenende wird und alle mehr unternehmen können als den langweiligen Unterricht ;) Also in Kräuterkunde ist nichts spektakuläres passiert, deswegen hab ich die Stunde auch nicht beschrieben. Wird ja eh nur grottig o.O Na ja, weiter im Text  
  
Kapitel 5 – Erinnerung  
  
Die Woche war vorbei und für Draco war sie ereignisreich und lehrreich gewesen, da für ihn ja alles neu gewesen war. Jetzt saß er im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum und las ein Buch über Zaubertränke, welches Hermine ihm empfohlen hatte. Er kuschelte sich in den samtgrünen Sessel vor dem gemütlichen Feuer und versuchte, in dieser entspannenden Atmosphäre zu lernen, als Pansy den Raum betrat und sich vor Draco stellte.  
  
„Draco", jammerte sie,"es ist langweilig. Wollen wir nicht etwas zusammen machen?"  
  
„Tut mir leid Pansy, aber wie du siehst, versuche ich zu lernen... Hermine hat mir ein gutes Buch empfohlen. Könnte dir auch nicht schaden...", sagte er in Gedanken versunken. Pansy stampfte mit einem Fuß auf.  
  
„Draco, du sollst dich von dieser Granger fernhalten, ich hab dir doch gesagt, was für ein hinterhältiges Biest sie ist!", keifte Pansy ihn an und riss ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Draco sah auf.  
  
„Was soll das Pansy?", fragte er mit einem eindeutig bedrohlichen Unterton. Pansy starrte ihn nur weiterhin an und ließ nicht locker.  
  
„Du bist mit mir zusammen, also sieh auch zu, dass mir nicht langweilig wird!", meckerte sie und stämmte die Hände in die Hüfte. Draco erhob sich aus dem Sessel und ging langsam auf sie zu. Kaum merklich wich sie zurück, als er gewaltvoll ihr Handgelenk umfasste.  
  
„Hör zu, Pansy. Du hast mir nicht zu befehlen, was ich zu tun habe, hast du das verstanden?", zischte er und griff fester zu. Verzweifelt versuchte Pansy, sich aus dem Klammergriff zu befreien, doch Draco ließ nicht los.  
  
„Also verschwinde. Was auch immer jemals zwischen uns war - ich muss dumm und blind gewesen sein, mit dir etwas anzufangen - ist aus. Verschwinde aus meinem Blickfeld, ich will nicht meinen neuen Umhang bekotzen!", schrie er sie an und fühlte plötzlich einen brennenden Schmerz in seinen Schläfen. Szenen aus früheren Geschehnissen flogen durch seinen Kopf und brannten, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Er schubste sie mit einer Handbewegung in den Sessel, wo sie geschockt und verängstigt zurück blieb, als er wutentbrannt den dunklen Raum verließ.  
  
Nun stand er vor der Statue Slytherins und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Diese Schlampe ging ihm schon seit einiger Zeit auf die Nerven. Draco tu dies, Draco mach das. Er war es leid, und froh, ihr endlich die Meinung gesagt zu haben. Er brauchte einen Ort um sich abzuregen. Er stützte sich von der Statue ab und schaute sich um. Seine Schläfen brannten und nun durchzog sie ein pochender Schmerz. Er riss sich die Hände vor den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen bis sie bluteten.  
  
‚Verdammt, was ist das nur?!!", schrie er in seinem Kopf und sank zu Boden. Er spürte diese vertraute Wut, diesen Hass anderen gegenüber. Er musste weg von hier, jetzt sofort! Ohne zu wissen, wo er hinlief, rannte er die Gänge entlang, in die Eingangshalle. Alles drehte sich, er hörte Schreie, wütende Stimmen, spürte, wie seine Wange brannte und sein Herz flatterte. Er lief aus der Halle, hinaus in die laue Herbstluft immer weiter den Hügel hinunter bis er an dem See, der ihm schon mittags aufgefallen war, angelangt war.  
  
Er ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Die Schmerzen ließen nach, er fühlte sich plötzlich wohler. Er atmete unregelmäßige Züge und stützte sich mit den Armen vom Boden ab. Dicke Schweißperlen zierten seine blasse Stirn und fielen ins Gras, als er sich langsam wieder beruhigte.  
  
‚Was passiert mit mir? Warum kann mir keiner helfen?', fragte er sich. Er setze sich ans Ufer und ließ den warmen Wind seine Träne von der Wange blasen. Er seufzte einmal tief und ließ sich rücklings ins Gras fallen. Er breitete seine Arme aus und sah in den Himmel, als würden die Sterne ihm eine Antwort geben. Er schloß die Augen. Diese Wut, die eben in ihm aufgestiegen war, beunruhigte ihn. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Hermine ihn so hasste, als er sie das erste mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Als er weiter an sie dachte, breitete sich ein warmes Gefühl in seinem Magen aus.  
  
‚Hermine', dachte er lächelnd. Er dachte so intensiv nach, dass er die leichten Schritte, die in der leisen nacht zu vernehmen waren, nicht bemerkte. Langsam kamen diese Schritte näher, bis sie schließlich verstummten und die Person, zu der sie gehörten, einen Schatten auf Draco warf.  
  
Draco bemerkte ihn und richtete sich auf um zu sehen, wer ihn in diesem Moment störte. Vor ihm stand Professor Snape.  
  
„Professor?", fragte Draco. Snape sah ihn nur einschüchternd an.  
  
„Draco... Miss Parkinson hat mich geschickt, nach dir zu schauen, dir ginge es wohl nicht so gut.", sagte er mit dem erstaunlichen Unterton von Sorge.  
  
Draco seufzte.  
  
„Professor, sie verstehen das nicht... sie wissen nicht, wie das ist, nichts von sich zu wissen, überhaupt gar nichts zu wissen...", sagte Draco leicht zornig. ZU dem Überraschen aller Leser setze sich Snape neben Draco in das Gras.  
  
„Draco, seit du klein warst, hattest du ein wechselhaftes Gemüt. Dein Vater und deine Mutter hatten öfters Schwierigkeiten mit dir. Ich habe ihnen eine Eule geschickt, und ihnen von deinem momentanen Zustand erzählt. Dein Vater wird morgen Abend hier eintreffen.", erklärte Snape Draco. Dieser seufzte erneut gequält auf.  
  
„Mein Vater. Ich kenne ihn gar nicht! Muss ich ihn neu kennen lernen?", fragte er. Snape sah Draco prüfend an.  
  
„Ein Neuanfang ist manchmal gar nicht so schlecht. Sogar ich selbst wünsche mir manchmal, einfach noch ein mal von vorne anfangen zu dürfen.", erwiderte Snape und stand auf.  
  
„Ich werde dir keine Punkte abziehen, obwohl du zu so später Stunde eigentlich längst in den Schlafsälen sein solltest, aber ich verstehe dich. Sieh zu, dass dich hier niemand erwischt.", und damit schritt Snape hoch zum Schloß und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam und Draco wurde von seinen Gorillas geweckt. Schlaftrunken starrte er sie an.  
  
„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie spät es ist, ihr Trottel?! Wir haben SAMSTAG!", rief er genervt und drehte sich im Bett um.  
  
„Aber Draco, Frühstück?"  
  
„Das gibt's den ganzen Tag! Jetzt verschwindet und lasst mich in Ruhe sonst zaubere ich euch eure Eingeweide matschig!", schrie er unter der Decke hervor. Diese zwei Idioten hatte er von Anfang an gehasst, weiß der Geier, warum. Auf jeden Fall hatte er keine Lust auf Aufstehen, noch auf Mit- ihnen- zum- Frühstück- gehen. Goyle zuckte mit den Schultern und die beiden verließen ein für alle mal den Schlafsaal.  
  
Draco war nun ganz alleine hier oben. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass die beiden verschwunden waren, hüpfte er aus dem Bett und zog sich rasch an. Er schloss die Tür, verriegelte sie und machte sich an den Kommoden zu schaffen, die schwarzgrün glitzernd an der Ostseite des Zimmers standen. Dort standen fünf Kommoden. Er wusste nicht, welche seine war, denn er hatte die ganze Woche lang diese Schränkchen nicht angerührt, auch keiner, seiner Zimmergenossen.  
  
Er riss die Schublade der ersten Kommode auf. Unterwäsche. Er zog eine der schwarzen Boxershorts heraus. Nun war er sich nichtmehr sicher, ob es doch ein Zelt war und er stopfte sie wieder hinein.  
  
Also gehörte diese Kommode Crabe oder Goyle und er widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun der Zweiten. Er zog die Lade auf und dort drinnen waren ebenfalls die verdreckten riesigen Zeltshorts. Crabe oder Goyle. Draco schüttelte angewidert den Kopf und zog weiter.  
  
Nun entdeckte er eine kleine schwarze Schachtel mit einer grünen Schlange als Schloss in der Ecke der dritten Schublade. In feiner, verschnörkelter grüner Schrift stand ‚Draco Lucius Malfoy' über dem Schlangenschloss.  
  
„Ahhh", machte Draco triumphierend und er hob das Kästchen aus seinem dunklen Eckchen. Er schaute zur Tür, um sicher zu gehen, dass er immer noch alleine war, und zerbrach das Schloss, um es zu öffnen. Dortdrin lagen Bilder. Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
  
Auf einem Bild war eine junge Frau, mit langen glatten blonden Haaren zu sehen, die glücklich ein kleines baby in den Armen hielt und winkte. Neben ihnen stand ein grimmig aussehender Mann mit silberblondem Haar, der einen Arm um die Taille seiner Frau geschlungen hatte. Die andere Hand hielt er auf den leicht dicklichen Bauch seiner Frau. Sofort fingen seine Schläfen an, zu pulsieren und zu brennen.  
  
Er ließ die Schachtel fallen, aus welcher der Inhalt heraus fiel, und riss sich die Hände an die Schläfen. Er stieß seinen Schmerzensschrei aus, bis er ohnmächtig auf den Boden fiel.  
  
Das wars schon. Das Kapitel ist leider etwas kürzer, aber sonst hätte es noch länger gedauert, es hochzuladen. Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir auch eure Reviews, wenn ihr es lest, damit ich weiß, dass meine Story wirklich gelesen wird, weil immer weniger Leute schreiben.  
  
Naja, also wenn es euch gefallen hat, dann... ne?  
  
Bye!  
  
PS: Danke an alle treuen Reviewer, ihr motiviert mich zu längeren Kapiteln ( 


	6. Geheime Treffen

So, Leute, das nächste Kapitel wird nun etwas dauern, weil ich über Pfingsten aufm Pfadfinderlager bin. Deswegen lade ich das hier hoch und wenn ich am Dienstag wiederkomme, möchte ich bitte ganz viele Reviews sehen. Wenn nämlich niemand miene Story liest, kann ich auch damit aufhören!  
  
Also bis dann!  
  
Als Draco aufwachte, lag er immer noch an der selben Stelle. Er sah sich um und blinzelte, bis die silbernen Pünktchen aus seinem Blick verschwunden waren. Er war erleichtert. Hätte ihn jemand entdeckt, wären nur zu viele Fragen aufgekommen. Wie lange hatte er hier gelegen... und was war genau passiert? Er setzte sich erst einmal wieder aufrecht hin und versuchte aufzustehen. Er schwankte leicht, doch nach einiger Zeit hatte er sein Gleichgewicht wiedererlangt. Dann bemerkte er vor ihm das Foto.  
  
‚Jetzt erinner ich mich, das Foto... Ich hatte plötzlich höllische Kopfschmerzen, als ob jemand versucht, mich daran zu hindern, mich zu erinnern...', dachte Draco und hob das Foto auf. Sofort begann sein Kopf wieder zu pochen und er ließ es erschrocken fallen. Er dachte nach.  
  
‚Wie kann das sein? Will das Foto vielleicht nicht, dass ich es anfasse oder ansehe?' Er runzelte die Stirn. Dann beschloss er, mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen, die Fotos wieder in das Kästchen zu verstauen und erst mal etwas in den Magen zu bekommen. Er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und irrte alleine durch die Gänge bis zur Großen Halle. Als er sie betrat, musste er feststellen, dass nur sehr wenige Schüler an den Tischen saßen. An Hufflepuff und Slytherin saß niemand. Rawenclaw beherbergte eine Asiatin und einen großgewachsenen Jungen, Gryffindor besetze Hermine! Wie immer war sie in einen dicken Wälzer vertieft und vergas alles um sich herum, bis Draco sich näherte.  
  
„Oh, Malfoy! Du hast mich erschrocken! Gibt es etwas?", sagte sie erschrocken, als er sie mit dem Finger antippte. Er nickte.  
  
„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen? Alleine frühstückt es sich nicht so gut.", antwortete er. Hermine wies auf den Platz neben sich und lächelnd setze er sich.  
  
Während Hermine las, aß Draco ausgiebig. Hermine warf ihm ab und zu kleinere Blicke zu.  
  
„Draco...?", fragte sie leise. Er gab nur ein Mampfen zurück.  
  
„Hmm?"  
  
„Sag mal, erinnerst du dich eigentlich an irgendwas, bevor du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast?", fragte sie vorsichtig. Er grinste sie an.  
  
„Nein! An gar nichts", sagte er vergnügt, aber Hermine merkte, dass es nur gespielt war. Sie beobachtete ihn weiterhin, bis er unter ihrem flehendem Blick schließlich aufgab. Er seufzte.  
  
„Hermine... heute morgen und gestern Abend sind seltsame Dinge passiert. Ich habe Bilder gesehen und mich mit Pansy gestritten, und ich spürte so ein brennendes Stechen in meinem Kopf...Es war, als wollte jemand verhindern, dass ich mich erinnere...", er zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen, wie das ist? Ich werde langsam immer unsicherer...", schloss er.  
  
Hermine sah ihn nachdenklich an. Diese Symptome kamen ihr bekannt vor, doch wo hatte sie schon mal davon gehört?  
  
Sie klappte ihr Buch zu und stand auf.  
  
„Komm heute Nachmittag in die Bücherei. Wo wir uns das erste mal gesehen haben.", flüsterte sie ihm zu und verschwand aus der großen Halle.  
  
Draco irrte durch den Gang und hielt Ausschau nach der schweren Holztüre, die in die Bibliothek führte. Nach ca 20 Minuten umherwandern hatte er sie gefunden und trat erschöpft vom vielen Treppensteigen ein. Es war recht leer zu dieser Zeit. Er schaute sich etwas um, damit er niemanden traf, den er kannte. Mit Hermine wollte er gerne alleine sein. Und schließlich fand er sie, am Ende der Bücherei versunken in einen dicken Wälzer an einem ebenhölzernen Tisch. Draco beobachtete sie. Vor ihr stand eine rote Kerze, dessen Wachs unaufhörlich auf ein Tuch darunter tropfte. Die dunkle Bücherei, draußen schreckliches Gewitter und sie hier mit Kerze und Buch ließ alles sehr unheimlich erscheinen. Draco gefiel diese Atmosphäre.  
  
Er räusperte sich und als Hermine sich erschrocken umdrehte, lächelte er sie freundlich an.  
  
„Hallo Hermine, da bin ich.", sagte er und setze sich zu ihr.  
  
„Hallo Malfoy...", erwiderte sie noch etwas gedankenverloren. Er sah plötzlich verunsichert drein.  
  
„Sag mal, könntest du mich nicht Draco nennen? Malfoy ist mir etwas unangenehm.", erklärte er ihr. Hermine schaute ihn verdutzt an.  
  
„Was? Ähm.. aber natürlich.. Entschuldige bitte...", sie wandte sich wieder ihrem Buch zu. Er sah sie an.  
  
„Hermine, du wolltest mit mir reden?"  
  
Sie schlug ihr Buch zu. „Das hätte ich beinahe vergessen, verzeih mir."Sie machte eine Pause in der sie ihn eindringlich musterte. Dann räusperte sie sich. „Naja... Draco.. Als du mir von diesen, erm, Ereignissen erzählt hast, die dir widerfahren sind, fand ich es schon reichlich merkwürdig und es kam mir sehr bekannt vor... Ach, lange Rede kurzer Sinn, das alles klingt mir sehr nach den Nachwirkungen eines schweren Vergessenszaubers."Draco realisierte, was Hermine gerade gesagt hatte. Sein Mund stand weit auf vor Schock.  
  
„Draco?", ein besorgte Stimme unterbrach die Stille.  
  
„Ich...", fing sie an zu stammeln, doch verschloss ihren Mund dann wieder. Draco starrte sie unverwandt an.  
  
„Wer könnte so etwas tun? Mein Vater, meine Mutter, mein Bruder...!", redete er vor sich hin. Hermine stockte und legte ihre Hand auf seine.  
  
„Draco, du hast keinen Bruder...", sagte Hermine sanft.  
  
„Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Naja, die ganze Schule weiß, dass du Einzelkind bist. Deine Familie kennt jeder...", erklärte sie ihm leicht stotternd.  
  
„Das kann nicht sein, Hermine, ich habe das Foto gesehen und dort hatte meine Mutter ein Kind auf dem Arm und das andere in ihrem Unterleib.", erzählte er ihr sichtlich verwirrt.  
  
„Du wusstest davon nicht?", fragte sie erstaunt und fing wieder an, in ihren Büchern zu blättern.  
  
„Nein, ich habe nur dieses Foto gefunden. Als ich es in die Hand genommen habe, durchfuhr mich dieser brennende Schmerz-..!"  
  
„Und deine Schläfen fingen an zu pochen!", fügte Hermine zu und lies den Finger über eine Zeile des Buches gleiten.  
  
„Richtig."Draco nickte.  
  
„Es ist eindeutig ein Zauber, der dich vergessen lässt...", schloss sie etwas zittrig.  
  
„Vielleicht ist es deswegen... wegen diesem andere Kind ließen sie mich vergessen."  
  
„Das ergäbe keinen Sinn. Du bist 16 und das Foto kanntest du ... oder deine andere Hälfte, schon vorher. Zumindest muss das so sein, wenn du die Schachtel so einfach öffnen konntest."Draco überlegte. Das erschien ihm sinnvoll.  
  
„Heute Abend wird mein ... Vater... mich hier besuchen, er weiß von meinem momentanen Zustand. Vielleicht werde ich so etwas erfahren."Er stand auf und drehte sich zum gehen, als er Hermine ebenfalls hinter sich aufstehen hörte.  
  
„Draco...? Geh noch nicht", flüsterte sie. Dracos Herz pochte. Was hatte sie gerade gesagt? Sie wollte, dass er bei ihr blieb. Langsam drehte er sich um und ging auf sie zu. Er sah liebevoll auf sie herunter, als er vor ihr stand.  
  
„Hermine...", flüsterte er, als er einen Finger durch die seidigen Haare gleiten ließ. Er hörte sie seufzen.  
  
„Draco... Ich....", fing sie an, aber verstummte wieder, als Draco sie warm anlächelte. Er beugte sich langsam zu ihr hinunter. Noch bevor er es tat, schloss sie die Augen und wartete. Oh mein Gott, wie ihr Herz pochte! Sie dachte, sie würde jeden Moment zerspringen oder Draco würde es hören.  
  
‚Sie ist so süß, dachte er und sein herz zerschlug seinen Brustkorb. Trau dich, Draco, küss sie!, rief eine Stimme in ihm. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Lippen. „Draco...", flüsterte sie erneut und öffnete die Augen leicht, nur um zu sehen, dass er vorgebeugt war und seine Hand langsam in ihre Haare fahren ließ. Seine Lippen wollten gerade ihre berühren, als ---  
  
„Hermine!! Da bist du ja, wir haben dich gesucht!", rief Ron und sprang hinter einem Bücherregal hervor. Draco und Hermine fuhren erschrocken auseinander und starrten den Jungen an, der sie gerade jetzt stören musste. Draco vermied es, Hermine in die Augen zu sehen, nahm das Buch, welches Hermine gelesen hatte und ging.  
  
„Bis dann, Hermine..", hauchte er ihr noch im Vorbeigehen zu. Als er aus der Bücherei verschwunden war, kam Ron auf Hermine zu. Hinter ihm sah sie einen verwirrten Harry stehen.  
  
„Ron, Harry! Was tut ihr hier?", fragte sie, immer noch leicht schockiert.  
  
„Wir haben dich gesucht, wollten nicht, dass dir was passiert bei dem Wetter.", erklärte er und zeigte mit dem Daumen aus dem Fenster. „Sehr nass.", fügte ein durchnässter, tropfender Harry dem zu und grinste Hermine an.  
  
„Ohje, Harry! Du tropfst ja alles voll! Sieh zu, dass du in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommst und dir etwas trockenes anziehst!", rief Hermine und zog die beiden Jungs fort.  
  
Draco stand vor der Bücherei und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an die schwere Holztür.  
  
‚Verdammt!', schrie er innerlich. Beinahe hätte er sie küssen dürfen, warum mussten diese beiden ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchten? Er ärgerte sich schrecklich darüber. Als er Hermines laute, besorgte Stimme hörte, huschte er die Gänge hinunter in die Kerker.  
  
...  
  
Hermine saß mit Ron und Harry vor dem Feuer im Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry saß zufrieden grinsend in einem Sessel, eingewickelt in eine dicke Wolldecke. Ron saß neben Hermine und fragte sie gerade, ob er richtig verstanden hätte.  
  
„Du willst mir weismachen, dass Draco Malfoy mit einem Vergessenszauber belegt wurde, er sich an nichts erinnert und sich auch nicht erinnern kann, selbst wenn er es versucht, weil er von irgendwelchen dunklen, bösen, schwarzen Mächten daran gehindert wird, habe ich das richtig verstanden?!"  
  
„Nun, ja! Wenn du ihn erlebt hättest, er war ganz am Boden zerstört, ich musste ihm helfen...", versuchte Hermine sich zu verteidigen. Ron sah sie skeptisch an.  
  
„Draco Malfoy freundlich, sagst du?", hakte er nach.  
  
Hermine nickte hastig. „Genau so ist es!", rief sie erfreut. Ron schien ihr immer noch nicht zu glauben, als Harry dazwischen kam.  
  
„Ron, ich glaube, Hermine könnte recht haben. Immerhin hat er uns seit zwei Wochen in Frieden gelassen oder uns freundlich Hallo gesagt. Verarschen wollte er uns sicher nicht."  
  
„Harry hat recht, Ron. Und heute Abend will sein Vater ihn besuchen, wer weiß, was er ihm erzählt!", erzählte Hermine eilig weiter.  
  
„Was können wir da bitte tun?", fragte Ron sie entgeistert.  
  
„Wir können nichts tun. Vorerst. Wir sollten abwarten, bis Draco mir alles erzählt hat..."  
  
„Nun nennst du ihn sogar schon Draco! Was kommt als nächstes... Schatz!?!"  
  
Er stand vor ihm. So hätte er ihn nie erwartet. Er hatte die gleichen Haare wie er, nur viel länger. Die gleichen Augen und das gleiche Gesicht. Sein Vater funkelte ihn an.  
  
„Mein Sohn... was ist dir nur wiederfahren...", fing dieser Mann an zu sprechen und in seiner Stimme waren Wut und Hass zu hören. Draco zuckte bei diesem Ton unmerklich zusammen. Wieder brannten seine Schläfen und erstarben wieder. Dieser Mann strahlte etwas böses aus und Draco kam es nur all zu bekannt vor, und doch konnte er sich nicht erinnern.  
  
„Vater!", sagte er, und versuchte, den Unterton von Angst zu verbergen, was ihm schrecklich misslang.  
  
Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters aus, welches Draco erstarren ließ.  
  
„Du wirst weich. Du fängst an, Gefallen an diesen Unwürdigen zu finden", sprach er bedrohlich weiter. Draco rührte sich nicht.  
  
„Was würde er wohl dazu sagen, wie misslungen MEIN Sohn ist. Er würde dich töten, Draco", erklärte er todeslustig.  
  
Draco zitterte. Er war hier alleine und niemand würde ihm helfen kommen.  
  
„Es geschieht dir recht, du hast bekommen, was du unwürdiger Wurm verdient hast. Genauso, wie der Rest dieser unreinen Sippschaft bald bekommen wird, was er verdient!"Draco schrie, die Schmerzen in seinen Kopf wurden nur von dem bösen Lachen seines Vaters übertönt. Er sankt in sich zusammen, immer noch das Gelächter in seinem Kopf. Schließlich wurde alles schwarz um ihn.  
  
Und nun ist dieses Kapitel ebenfalls beendet. Ich hoffe, ich entwickle die Story gut, sagt mir Bescheid, wenn´s so ist. Hoffe, ich hab eure Langeweile wieder runtergeschraubt ( 


	7. Vorsichtsmassnahmen

So, ich bin wieder da! Es war ganz lustig, schönes Wetter und viel Spaß. Allerdings hat es am letzten Tag, wo wir die zelte abbauen mussten, fürchterlich geregnet! Ich stank wie ein nasser Hund nachher und war froh, wieder zuhause zu sein. Und ca 24 Stunden später sitz ich hier und schreibe für euch weiter!  
  
Danke, dass euch meine Geschichte so gefällt und für eure Reviews! Das motiviert mich wirklich  
  
p class=MsoNormal align=center bKapitel 7 – Vorsichtsmassnahmen/b /p ---  
  
p class=MsoNormal align=center iSieh ihn dir nur an Narzissa, ein Sohn, so stark wie ein Bär, so schön, wie ein Einhorn, und so böse, wie der Lord selber", schwärmte Lucius. Narzissa lächelte zufrieden und schaute in das kleine Bündel hinab, welches sie in der Hand hielt.  
  
„Oh ja, Lucius, er ist ein Prachtexemplar. Hol Draco her!", erwiderte sie sanft, aber gebieterisch, und Lucius eilte hinfort, um ihr die Bitte zu erfüllen. Als er wiederkam stand der kleine blonde Junge vor seinem Vater. Die Augen weit geöffnet vor Staunen und die kleinen Hände vorsichtig geballt.  
  
„Schau Draco, das ist er! Der Erbe, der unserer Seite zum Sieg verhelfen wird. Oh Draco, schau ihn dir genau an", hallte Narzissas Stimme unheilvoll durch den großen Raum.  
  
„Das ist der, der unser wahrer Sohn ist! Oh, Lord, unser Sohn", echote ihre hasserfüllte Stimme./p  
  
--- Schweißgebadet schreckte Draco hoch und unterdrückte einen Schrei. Doch plötzlich fühlte er eine sanfte Umarmung und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er Hermines Locken, die um seine Nase fielen.  
  
„Hermine!", flüsterte er.  
  
„Shhh, es ist alles gut, ich bin bei dir, habe keine Angst", flüsterte die beruhigend zurück. Sie lockerte die Umarmung und Draco sah sich um. Er war erneut im Krankenflügel. Um ihn herum standen der komische Kauz mit der Narbe und sein rothaariger Freund, daneben die alte Hexe, Madame Pomfrey.  
  
„Was ist passiert?!", fragte er durcheinander.  
  
„Es ist alles wieder gut Draco, mach dir keine Sorgen", redete Hermine wieder sanft auf ihn ein und streichelte seine schweißnasse Stirn. „Wir haben dein Schreien gehört, dein Weinen und das Apparieren (Ok, ich gebs zu, ich weiß nicht ob man es mit E oder A schreibt. Sagt mir mal bescheid) deines Vaters..."  
  
Draco hielt sich den Kopf.  
  
„Ich kann mich an das Treffen nichtmehr erinnern. Alles ist wie ausgelöscht.", setzte er an und seine Sicht wurde schwummrig. „Da ist nur diese Stimme, dieser Traum"  
  
„Erzählen sie uns diesen Traum!", forderte Dumbledore auf, der hinter dem Rücken von Harry erschienen war. Alle drehten sich überrascht um.  
  
„Professor!", sagte Draco sichtlich überrascht. „Was...--?"  
  
„Erzählen sie, wovon sie geträumt haben.", wiederholte der Professor freundlich. Draco nickte.  
  
„Diese Frau, ich glaube, sie war meine Mutter, hat ein Kind geboren und erwähnte Dinge, wie ‚Er wird helfen, unserer Seite zum Sieg zu führen' und er sei ihr wahrer Sohn..."Draco senkte den Kopf. „Ich hatte Angst! Sie erwähnte den dunklen Lord, und er sei des Babys Vater.", Draco verstummte. Alle blickten ihn geschockt an. Dumbledore war der Erste, der sich wieder fing.  
  
„Nun Mr Malfoy... Sie sollten sich in Zukunft sofort an mich wenden, wenn derartiges wieder vorkommen sollte, haben sie verstanden? Wir wollen ja nichts riskieren. Dieser Traum ist höchstinteressant.", er verschränkte die Arme auf dem Rücken und lächelte Draco freundlich an. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen."  
  
„Professor!", unterbrach Hermine wie vom Blitz getroffen. „Das Foto! Draco, erinnere dich, das Foto, auf dem deine Mutter schwanger war."  
  
Dracos Blick verfinsterte sich. „Du hast Recht. Ich habe ein Bild gesehen, auf dem eindeutig meine Familie, mein Vater, meine Mutter und ich zu erkennen waren. Sie war schwanger..." , schloss er.  
  
Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich.  
  
„Lassen sie mich wissen, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt. Alles Verdächtige wird sofort bei mir gemeldet, Mr, Malfoy. Miss Granger, da sie in diese ganze Geschichte eingeweiht sind, halte ich es für klug, wenn sie Mr Malfoy nicht mehr von der Seite wichen."Er schaute Madame Pomfrey an.  
  
„Da sie beide ohnehin Schulsprecher sind, werde ich das Anliegen durchbringen, ihnen wieder einen gemeinsamen Schlafsaal zur Verfügung zu stellen. Genaueres erfahren sie morgen um 16 Uhr, wenn sie in meinem Schulleiterbüro kommen.", sagte er freundlich und verschwand. ( A/N : Plop ;) )  
  
i'Das ist DIE Chance'/i, dachten Hermine und Draco gleichzeitig  
  
---  
  
Draco stand unmerkbar schüchtern vor den großen Wasserspeiern, während Hermine selbstsicher auf die große Steinwand zuging.  
  
„Zitronedrops", sagte sie und die Wand öffnete sich. Zum Vorschein kam eine Wendeltreppe. Draco stieg hinauf und versuchte, seinen stolzen gang zu behalten. Als die beiden das Büro betraten staunten sie über Fawkes, die Vielfalt der magischen Dinge und den Pyjama von Dumbledore. Die kleinen Hündchen auf seinem Schlafpyjama hüpften umher und jagten Bällen nach.  
  
(Es war Sonntag und der gute alte Professor schläft gerne lange ;)  
  
Die beiden nahmen Platz, als Dumbledore sie freundlich begrüßte.  
  
„Einen guten Morgen euch beiden", gähnte er herzhaft und schaute die zwei durch seine Halbmond Brille eindringlich an.  
  
„Wir machen es kurz, ich werde euch einen gemeinsamen Raum als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin einordnen, nur zur Sicherheit. Miss Granger ist eine hervorragende Hexe, Mr Malfoy, es wird ihnen gut gehen", fügte Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Pause augenzwinkernd hinzu.  
  
Das kam überraschend und Draco und Hermine sahen ihren Schulleiter perplex an.  
  
„Ich verstehe nicht...", fing Hermine an. „Oh, sie verstehen sehr gut. Die Räume wurden abgeschafft nach eurem fünften Schuljahr, es wurde einfach zu stressig aber unter besonderen Umständen werden sie wieder eingeführt. Bestes Beispiel dafür unser Fall. Mr Malfoy, ich will nicht, dass sie ohne Begleitung das Schlossgelände verlassen.", erklärte Dumbledore und an seinem Tonfall merkte man, dass er keine Einwände hören wollte. Er lächelte zufrieden und erhob sich vom Stuhl.  
  
„Der Schulsprecherraum befindet sich im dritten Stock neben dem Gemälde von Hazel dem Haarigen. Das Passwort lautet ‚Amare'."Er verabschiedete das Schülergespann und führte sie die Treppe hinunter. Dort standen Hermine und Draco erst einmal etwas verdutzt, ehe sie sich auf den Weg in ihre neue Unterkunft machten.  
  
---  
  
„Amare!", selbstsicher hallte Dracos Stimme durch den leeren Flur. Das Gemälde ächzte zur Seite und gab einen großen, altertümlichen Raum preis. Die Möbel bestanden aus Ebenholz, welches sich schwarz von den blutroten Vorhängen abzeichnete. Fackeln waren an den Wänden befestigt und in der Mitte stand ein großes schwarzes Ledersofa. An der Wand hingen weinrote Wandteppiche, die die steinernen Wände verdeckten. Draco trat hinein und sah sich um. Hermine ließ einen erstaunten Qiuetschlaut von sich hören.  
  
„Das ist ja wunderschön...", sagte sie gedankenverloren und betrachtete die großen schwarzen Bücherregale an der Ostseite, die den Kamin umrahmten.  
  
Draco nickte zustimmend. „Es fühlt sich geborgen an", flüsterte er. Hermine sah ihn aus ihren dunklen Augen an.  
  
„Draco?"  
  
„Hm?"  
  
„Wie geht es dir?"  
  
„Was??"  
  
„Ich meine, was fühlst du..."  
  
„Was ich fühle?"Er schritt näher zu Hermine  
  
„Ja, was fühlst du", sie senkte den Blick.  
  
„Vieles.."Er kam immer näher und hielt vor ihr an.  
  
„Vieles?"  
  
„Und doch nichts... Dinge, die ich nicht verstehe, die mir fremd erscheinen..."Er hob ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand an, um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Erwartungsvoll starrten diese dunklen rehbraunen Augen ihn an.  
  
„Gefühle, die ich noch nie gefühlt habe."Er zog sie sanft an sich.  
  
„Oh, Draco..."flüsterte sie fast seufzend. Er näherte sich ihrem Gesicht. „Hermine... hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist", hauchte er mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Sie starrte ihn weiterhin nur an.  
  
„Oder wie oft ich schon von dir geträumt habe, dich in den Armen halten wollte...", sein warmer Atem strich ihr übers Gesicht.  
  
„Wie ich deine Nähe genieße..."Er beugte seinen Kopf immer weiter zu ihr hinab. Hermine schloss die Augen und spürte kurz darauf seine Lippen auf ihren. Seine Arme schlossen sich um sie und hielten sie fest, als ob er sie nie wieder loslassen wollte. Er küsste sie sanft und weich, knabberte an ihren Lippen, bevor er sich von ihr löste und ihr in die wässrigen Augen sah.  
  
„Warum weinst du?"  
  
„Weil ich glücklich bin..."  
  
---  
  
Finite für dieses Kapitel. Bin müde und muss morgen Franze schreiben! Wünscht mir Glück. R/R Das Teufelsweib 


	8. Düstere Vergangenheit

**Kapitel 8 – Düstere Vergangenheit**

---

Draco wälzte sich im Bett. Er schlug mit Armen und Beinen aus, trampelte die decke weg und schwitze. „Nein... Tu es nicht", immer und immer wieder murmelte er den Satz. Er fing an zu stöhnen und zu ächzen.

_Du bist es nicht würdig, dich einen Malfoy zu nennen_

„Verschwinde! Lass mich in Ruhe"

_Dein Leben ist nicht mehr wert als das eines Schlammblutes. Deines Schlammblutes!_

„Lass Hermine aus dem Spiel!!"

Dir liegt was an ihr, und das werde ich nicht zulassen. Dein Bruder wird leben, durch dich! Dein Bruder wird aus seinem feuchten Grabe auferstehen. Du wirst nichts machen können. Der Dunkle Lord wünscht es so.

„Nein!!"

Draco schrie. In dem Augenblick kam Hermine in sein Zimmer gestürmt, lief zu ihm und hielt den zitternden jungen Mann in ihren Armen. „Shh, es ist gut, ich bin da, hörst du mich Draco? Es kann dir nichts passieren!"

„Hermine!!", Draco rief nach ihr, als sie seine Haare streichelte.

„Es war nur ein Traum, nur ein Traum, hörst du?!", versuchte sie, ihn zu beruhigen. Er schüttelte mit feuchtem Gesicht den Kopf.

„Nein Hermine, das war kein Traum! Es war alles so real, ich habe mit meinem Vater gesprochen.", erwiderte er angsterfüllt. „Bitte, glaub mir Hermine!"

„Ich glaube dir", sagte sie immer noch mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme und streichelte seine Wange. „Wir gehen morgen früh zu Dumbledore und erzählen ihm davon. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Jetzt leg dich wieder hin, versuche, zu schlafen..."

„Bleib bei mir.", sagte er und hielt ihr Handgelenk fest. Überrascht sah sie ihn an, aber dann lächelte sie. „Wenn du willst."

---

„Aber Albus, wir können die Kinder nicht einer solchen Gefahr aussetzen!"

„Das weiß ich selber sehr gut, Minerva, ich danke dir. Ich habe nie daran gezweifelt aber der Dunkle Lord wird wieder zurückkommen. Anders, als wir es erwarten."

„Wir können nicht hier sitzen und nichts unternehmen. Unsere Schüler schweben in sehr großer Gefahr!"

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst! Aber vorerst können wir nichts unternehmen. Wir wissen nichts genaues, ausser die Dinge, die Mr Malfoy uns berichten konnte." Dumbledore ging kreuz und quer durch seinen Schlafraum, gekleidet in einem dunklen Morgenmantel.

McGonnagall seufzte nur etwas beunruhigt.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Minerva! Ich werde schon morgen ins Zaubereiministerium apparieren. Du verstehst..."

„Aber sicher, Albus." Sie nickte und verabschiedete sich. Kurze Zeit später schlummerte Hogwarts tief und fest in den Schwingen der Nacht.

---

**_Aus dem Bösen geboren und von ihm vernichtet_**

**_Wenn die Zeit reif ist, er erscheint_**

**_Er über dein Leben richtet_**

**_Dein Leben und die Liebe entzweit_**__

---

Draco erwachte im frühen Morgen. Es war der erste Tag der Osterferien, die er gemeinsam mit Hermine verbringen würde. Er drehte sich im Bett um und sah, wie die ersten Morgenstrahlen Hermines schlafendes Gesicht umrahmten. Die Vögel zwitscherten draußen und machten eine friedvolle Atmosphäre aus Dracos sonst so angespanntem Leben. Hermine seufzte kurz auf, als sie sich in Dracos Richtung drehte und weiterschlief. Er lächelte sie an. Dann stieg er sachte aus dem Bett, um die Elfe neben ihm nicht zu wecken, doch Krummbein hüpfte schon fröhlich maunzend auf Hermines Bauch. Als sie aufschreckte entdeckte sie ihren goldbraunen Kater und dann Draco, der in Boxershort in Pose stand um aus dem Bett zu steigen. Sie starrte seinen Körper an, drehte sich aber schnell wieder weg. Auch Draco hatte Hermines Blick bemerkt und grinste in sich hinein. Er wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen um etwas zu sagen, als eine riesige Schneeeule durch das offene Fenster hineinglitt. Sie ließ einen Brief auf das Bett fallen und flog, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wieder hinaus. Draco sah Hermine an und hob den Brief auf. Darauf war ein Siegel einer grünen Schlange gedruckt. Dracos Magen zog sich zusammen, als er den Brief entfaltete.

_Erinnere dich nicht daran, dann wirst du siegen._

Fragend sah Hermine Draco an.

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte sie verwundert. Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Hmm", machte Hermine, „Diese Handschrift ist sehr sauber, wie die einer Frau." Draco biss sich in die Unterlippe.

„Mir kommt alles immer seltsamer vor! Das kann doch alles kein Zufall sein!"

**Währenddessen weit weg:**

„_Ah, da ist er, mein Sohn!"_, krächzte eine hohe Stimme. Eine junge Frau kniete mit einem Bündel totem Fleisch in ihrer Hand vor einem schwarzen, thronartigem Stuhl.

„Ja, Gebieter, das ist er, dein Sohn. Und sobald wir den Unwürdigen gefasst haben, wird er leben, mein Lord", sagte die Frau. Sie hob ihren Kopf, das seidige blonde Haar zu einem Zopf geflochten, und sah ihren  Gebieter an.

„Hol ihn mir her, sofort, _Narcissa!_", rief er hoch und heiser. Die Frau eilte hinfort.

---

Mit einem lauten Knall apparierte Dumbledore vor einer kleinen gelben Telefonzelle in einem menschenleeren Viertel. Er schaute sich um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn niemand entdeckt hatte. Er trat nun in die Telefonzelle ein und als er den Hörer abnahm, ertönte eine gelangweilte Frauenstimme.

„Geben sie bitte ihren Namen und das Anliegen ihres Besuches an."

„Albus Dumbledore, Verabredung mit dem Leiter der Mysteriums Abteilung.", erwiderte er schlicht.

Kurz darauf erschien im Münzschlitz eine Plakette auf der „Albus Dumbledore, Verabredung" stand.

„Das Ministerium wünscht ihnen einen angenehmen Aufenthalt." Damit versank die Telefonzelle wie ein Aufzug in der Erde und nach einigen Minuten sprach die Frau wieder.

„Zaubereiministerium, erster Stock, Empfangshalle."

Die Gitter des Aufzuges öffneten sich und Dumbledore trat in die Empfangshalle, wo sich einige Angestellte tummelten. Knall für Knall erschienen Zauberer und Hexen von allen Seiten. Dumbledore betrachtete das Geschehen eine Weile, bis eine Frau auf ihn zu kam und ihm die Hand reichte.

„Alice Diggory, Leiterin der Mysteriumsabteilung." Auf ihrem blauen Umhang war ein verschnörkeltes ‚M' zu erkennen.

„Sehr erfreut. Albus Dumledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Sie kennen nicht zufällig Cedric Diggory?", fragte er vorsichtig, dennoch freundlich. Der Blick der Frau versteinerte.

„Er war mein Bruder.", erwiderte sie knapp.

„Oh. Mein Beileid", sagte Dumbledore.

„Schon gut. Nun, sie sind sicher nicht hier, um mir mein Beileid auszusprechen. Was kann ich für sie tun?"

„In der Tat." Er räusperte sich.

„Sie wurden über mein Kommen in Kenntnis gesetzt. Ich benötige die Prophezeiungen von Draco und Tom Malfoy.", sagte er gedämpft.

---

**_Der Tod wirst erst sein Leben bestimmen_**

**_wirst mit ihm aus dem Tod entrinnen_**

**_Dein eigen Blut wirst sterben sehn_**

**_Sie um seine Liebe flehn_**

_---_

Draco und Hermine saßen bereits in der großen Halle. Es war sehr früh am ersten Ferientag und sie frühstückten gemeinsam. Hermine bemerkte Dracos besorgten Blick.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte sie und stupste ihn an, aber er lächelte nur niedergeschlagen. Sie strubbelte ihm durch seine Haare.

„Es wird alles wieder gut, mein Draco", sagte sie liebevoll und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

---

Alice und Dumbledore war in den unteren Gewölben angelangt, in der sich die Mysteriumsabteilung befand. Sie standen vor einer schwarzen Eisentür und Alice zog ihren Zauberstab.

„Alohomora Alice", rief sie laut und die Tür öffnete sich.

„Seit dem Eindringen von Du-weißt-schon-Wem haben wir extreme Vorsichtsmassnahmen ergriffen", erklärte sie. „Diese Tür ist nur für Mitglieder der Mysteriumsabteilung zu öffnen. Stimmenüberprüfung."

„Interessant", erwiderte Dumbledore.

Sie traten ein und die eiserne Tür viel mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu. Dort war ein großer Raum in dem sich einige Türen befanden.

„Folgen sie mir bitte, Professor.", forderte Alice ihn auf und ging in einer der Türen hinein. Nach einigen Minuten des Hin und Her Gehens befanden sie sich nun in einem gigantischen Raum, ausgeschmückt mit hohen, zahlreichen Regalen, die alle kristallene Kugeln mit Aufschriften enthielt.

„Nicht mal den anderen Mitgliedern des Zaubereiministeriums ist dieser Ort bekannt. Es besteht höchste Priorität dass dies geheim bleibt. Ich hoffe, ich kann ihnen vertrauen?"

„Aber natürlich!" Alice nickte.

„Malfoy...Malfoy..." murmelte sie vor sich hin und schaute sich suchend um.

---

So, das war das neunte Kapitel. Warum reviewt eigentlich keiner mehr? Wird meine Story nichtmehr gelesen? Hey, ich tu das für euch, also wenn ihr gelesen habt, würde es mich freuen, wenn ihr eure Meinung dazu abgeben würdet, sonst kann ich es doch auch lassen. Und das will ich nicht.

Meine Bitte: Wenn ihr gelesen habt, reviewt, ob nun angemeldet oder nicht.

Danke im Voraus. Das Teufelsweib


	9. Die Prophezeiungen

Reviewantworten:

Baerchen23: Danke, das ist lieb von dir J Ich schrieb weiter, keine Sorge.

Lana18: Hey, cool, ich treffe deinen Geschmack? Das freut mich!

Alexandra: Wünsch erfüllt

LadyFaith: Zum Glück wartet ihr nie all zu lange, was? Bin ja schnell im hochladen **froi**

Fallen-Angel03: Eine Ich-Krieg-Angst Geschichte könnte es werden, joah, da könntest du recht haben ;)

Moony: Ja, so ein Hundeblick hilft schon mal. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel

Kapitel 9 – Die Prophezeiungen 

---

Es war lange Zeit vergangen und Dumbledore spürte, wie sein Rücken anfing zu schmerzen. Sie mussten schon Stunden nach diesen verfluchten Prophezeiungen gesucht haben, als Alice, sichtlich erschöpft, mit einer Kristallkugel in der Hand ankam.

„Normalerweise tue ich so was nicht, aber ich wurde in das Anliegen eingeweiht. Es besteht Schweigepflicht, Professor Dumbledore. Ich bitte sie, diese einzuhalten."

„Darum haben sie mich schon gebeten, und ich habe eingewilligt, nicht war?", antwortete er freundlich und lächelte. Alice nickte.

„Aber natürlich... Folgen sie mir bitte."  Sie ging zielstrebig zum Ende des Korridors, an dem sich erneut eine schwere Eisentür befand. Sie öffnete sie und die beiden traten in einen großen Raum ein. Dort drinnen waren andere Unsägliche die hektisch von einem Aktenschrank zum anderen liefen, sich mit Kollegen unterhielten und schriftliches erledigten. Alice führte ihn in einen Raum seitlich dieses Raumes. Dort drinnen war ein Schreibtisch, eine gemütliche Couch und einige Topfpflanzen. Es war sehr freundlich eingerichtet.

„Das ist mein Büro, bitte setzen sie sich." Dumbledore tat, wie ihm geheißen und nahm Platz auf dem gemütlichen bordeauxroten Sofa.

„Sie werden sich sicher wundern, was das für ein Raum war, nicht wahr?" Dumbledore lächelte nur.

„Nun, das ist die eigentliche Abteilung der Mysteriumsabteilung", erklärte sie, „Dieser Hauptraum ist von alllen anderen Räumen aus, die wir hier unser eigen nennen, zu erreichen. Vorrausgesetzt man kann alle erreichen." Sie sah ihn an und sah seinen verständnislosen Blick. „Einige Raume, darunter unsere Prophezeiungen, sind mit einem bestimmten Zauber versiegelt. Auch hier wird wieder die Stimmenüberprüfung eingesetzt, Professor."

„Ah, sehr intelligent!" Alice nickte nur knapp.

„Nun zu dem, weswegen wir eigentlich hier sind."

„Sie waren in Slytherin, nicht wahr?", fragte er lächelnd. Alice war verwirrt.

„Was? Woher...?"

„Oh, das merkt man nur.  Sie haben einen kalten Blick, und sind sonst sehr sachlich." Er sah, wie sich leichte Schamesröte in ihrem Gesicht breit machte.

„Äh... wie dem auch sei... Wir sollten dies nun schnell erledigen." Sie holte die Kristallkugeln unter ihrem Umhang hervor und verschloss die Tür mit einem Zauber. Dann legte sie die erste Kugel auf den Boden.

„Sperare!", rief sie und ein grünlichen Nebel breitete sich in dem Zimmer aus. In diesem Nebel kam eine schwarzhaarige, durchsichtige Frau zum Vorschein. In der Hand hielt sie eine Lilie. Sie hatte einen starren Blick und fing prompt an, zu sprechen. Ihr Stimme klang unheilvoll und düster.

---

**_Aus dem Bösen geboren und von ihm vernichtet_**

**_Wenn die Zeit reif ist, er erscheint_**

**_Er über dein Leben richtet_**

**_Dein Leben und die Liebe entzweit_**

****

**_--- _**

****

Dumbledore sah nachdenklich drein.

„Draco Malfoy", murmelte er.

---

Unterdessen lief ein hungriger Draco durch die Gänge von Hogwarts auf der Suche nach der Küche. Als er an dem Bilde mit der Obstschale angekommen war, kitzelte er die Birne und verschwand in dem Loch, was sich auftat.

Die Küche war wie immer überfüllt mit Hauselfen, die ihr bestes Taten, um gerade ein wunderschönes Abendessen vor zu bereiten. In dem Getummel schien ihn niemand zu beachten, erst als er mit dem Knie gegen einen Blecheimer stieß, bemerkten ihn die Elfen. Dobby kam angerannt.

„Oh, Dobby freut sich, den jungen Meister wieder zu sehen, was kann Dobby für Draco Malfoy tun?"

„Naja, habt ihr etwas Frühstück übrig? Mein Magen brummt schrecklich." Draco war es etwas unangenehm, hier zu stehen und den hauself um etwas zu bitten. Er schien ihn zu kennen, aber Draco hatte ihn noch nie gesehen.

„He du?"

„Dobby, Sir"

„Kennen wir uns?"

„Oh, Dobby hat ganz vergessen, Draco Malfoy hat Gedächtnisverlust. Dobby kennt so was, Dobby hat auch öfters harte Schläge vom Meister----!" Schnell schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund und sah so aus,  als müsste er dagegen ankämpfen, seinen Kopf gegen eine Tischplatte zu schlagen. Doch dann beruhigte er sich und senkte seine Stimme.

„Ja, der große Meister war böse, sagt Dobby, wirklich böse! Hat eines Nachts schreckliche Dinge gesagt, Dobby erinnert sich noch genau! Aber Dobby sollte nicht darüber sprechen.", flüsterte er, doch Draco schien nun sehr interessiert.

„War der große Meister mein Vater? Erzähl es mir, Doppy!"

„Dobby, Sir. Nun, der Meister war wütend, es war die Stunde der Geburt von Draco Malfoy, Sir, der Meister schrie lauter als das Baby. Er schrie und wütete um sich, sagte, es würde nicht leben, es sei Unwürdig. Er sagte etwas von ... _ihm..._ von Du-weißt-schon-Wen, er sagte, der Unwürdige würde sterben, er sei es nicht wert. Und er würde es selbst tun, wenn er müsste. Nun, als dann Draco Malfoy´s _Bruder _geboren wurde, fing er an zu lachen. Er sagte, ja, er ist es! Er wird ihn töten, er wird uns zum Sieg verhelfen. Dobby fand das unheimlich, Dobby ist  sofort weggerannt."

Draco sah Dobby an. Das war für ihn nichts Neues. Doch sein Hunger war ihm redlich vergangen und so stand er nur auf und wollte gehen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Dobby."

„Sir soll noch etwas zu essen einpacken!"

„Ähm.. Danke.." Übellaunig packte er die Sandwichs, die Dobby ihm verpackt hatte, in die Umhangtasche und verließ die Küche.

---

Hermine streifte durch die hohen, dunklen Regale der Bibliothek. Es waren kaum andere Schüler dort, auf Grund der Ferien. Die anderen hielten sich in Hogsmead auf, denn Schülern im siebten Jahr war es erlaubt,  sich dort an allen Wochenenden und den Ferien aufzuhalten. Hermine konnte das nur Recht sein, denn Madame Pince war ebenfalls ausgeflogen. Die Bibliothek war zwar verschlossen gewesen, aber mit einem leichten „Alohomora" wieder zu öffnen. Nun schlich sie bedacht leise durch die Reihen der verbotenen Abteilung.

„Schwarze Magie... Flüche und Gegenflüche... Opfergaben und Rituale.... Einfach nicht das, was ich brauche...", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Enttäuscht verließ sie die Bücherei leise, verschloss sie wieder und eilte in ihren Schlafraum. Sie musste mehr herausfinden, um zu wissen, welches Buch sie wirklich brauchte. Schließlich wollte sie Draco helfen.

---

„Das war also Draco Malfoys Prophezeiung. Sehr knapp, was das angeht!", sagte Alice und nahm schon die zweite Kugel vom Tisch. Sie wollte gerade den Grünen Nebel verschwinden lassen, als Dumbledore einschritt.

„Warten  sie. Wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich selber gerne diese Prophezeiung an mich nehmen." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schwang er seinen Zauberstab und der grüne Nebel wurde in den Stab gesogen. Er lächelte Alice  an, die etwas verwirrt dreinschaute. Ohne zu reagieren öffnete sie schon den zweiten Kristall

---

**_Der Tod wirst erst dein Leben bestimmen_**

**_wirst mit ihm aus dem Tod entrinnen_**

**_Dein eigen Blut wirst sterben sehn_**

**_Sie um seine Liebe flehn_**

****

**_---_**

****

Hermine stand vor dem Gemälde von Hans dem Haarigen. „Amare", sagte sie mit fester Stimme und das Gemälde sah sie interessiert an.

„Ihr seid Lady Granger, wenn ich mich nicht irre, nicht wahr, meine Liebe?", fragte der Gemalte und lächelte sie an.

„Äh... in der Tat, das bin ich.", antwortete sie, etwas verwundert.

„Oh, oh, welch angenehme Begegnung. Dieser junge Mann mit den blonden Haaren murmelte euren Namen, fort und fort. „, erwiderte er, immer noch lächelnd. Dann schwang er zur Seite und ließ Hermine eintreten.

Als sie eintrat, weiteten sich ihre Augen. Der ganze Raum war mit Kerzen, die in der Luft schwebten, verziert und roch nach verschiedenen Duftmischungen,  wie Patchouli, Rosmarin und Lavendel. Inmitten stand Draco mit einer Rose und wartete auf sie.

„Was ...?" Doch Draco kam zu ihr und legte ihr einen Finger auf den Mund.

„Shh", machte er. „Ich will, dass du es genießt." Damit ersetzte er seinen Finger durch seine Lippen und küsste sie sanft.

Er führte sie zu dem großen Sofa, setze sich neben sie und streichelte ihre Wange. Sie sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte sie sanft, als sie sich im Zimmer umsah.

„Für wen, meinst du wohl. Für dich.. weil ich...", er stockte. Dann ließ er den Kopf hängen.

„Lass es uns einfach genießen", sagte er kurz darauf und beugte sich über sie rüber. Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa gleiten und Draco stütze sich über sie. Sie verschmolzen in einem tiefen Kuss, bis Hermine Draco leicht wegschob.

„Was ist Hermine?",  fragte er, während er zärtlich ihren Hals küsste.

Sie wurde rot und drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite, um ihn nicht angucken zu müssen.

„Es ist nichts, nur....", sie verstummte. Er hörte auf, ihren Hals zu küssen.

„Ich.. Hermine... hey, sieh mich an! Ich glaube, ich ... also, ich ...", erräusperte sich und versuchte, ihr in die Augen zu blicken.

„Hermine, ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein... Für immer!", sagte er leise und schüchtern. Hermine riss ihre Augen vor Schock weit auf.

„Was hast du gesagt?!"

„Ja, ich möchte das schon sehr lange...."

„Was? Draco, ich...."

„Ich verstehe, wenn du nicht willst", langsam erhob er sich von ihr. Sie richtete sich auf und sah seinen flehenden Blick. Schlagartig erinnerte er sie an Ron, denn er sah sie ebenfalls immer so flehend an. Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, schubste ihn weg und floh in ihr Zimmer. Draco hörte einige Flüche, mit der sie die Tür verschloss.

Er ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

„Nein...", murmelte er. „Ich wusste es, sie mag mich nicht... und ich dachte, nach dem Kuss...  Verdammt! Ich bin so ein Trottel." Traurig ließ er die Kerzen verschwinden, die Rose verwelken und ging schweigend in sein Zimmer.

---

Ich wollte noch eine andere Handlung als die Besorgtheit um Voldemort und so reinbauen, damit es nicht zu langweilig wird. Jetzt hab ich ne Krise zwischen Draco und Herm eingebaut, und hoffe, dass dieser Konflikt alles noch etwas spannender macht. Danke für alle lieben Reviews, aber ich bleib bei meiner Drohung/Bitte. Wenn ihr meine Kapitel liest, bitte reviewt, wenn niemand schreibt, tu ich's auch nichtmehr.

****

**_Das Teufelsweib_**

****


	10. Herzschmerz dreierlei

Reviewantworten:

Tach: Betteln, ja wir sind schon Bettler J Auch in dem Kapitel wird ich euch wieder BITTEN, zu reviewn ;)

Lana18: Du hast doch gemerkt, dass meine Chaps immer schnell da sind J Gerade weil es mir bei so vielen Reviews immer Spaß macht, zu schreiben.

Sunnylein: Frage wird sich beantworten

Chayenne Black: Danke danke, hört man immer wieder gerne J

Moony: Bin ganz deiner Meinung.

XXArashiXx: Das ist nett von dir. Ich freu mich auf dein nächstes Review.

Janavaris:  Wow, danke für deinen langen Kommentar. Es freut mich richtig, dass dir meine Geschichte so gefällt, danke danke J

In dem Kapitel ist mehr Handlung zwischen drei bestimmten Leuten, die Haupthandlung wird hier ein bisschen vernachlässigt. Für die romantischen unter euch ;)

Kapitel 10 – Herzschmerz dreierlei – Here without you Baby 

A hundred days had made me older since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies had made me colder and I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles had separate  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

Stumme Tränen liefen Hermine über die geröteten Wangen. Sie saß auf ihrem Himmelbett und weinte. Was war genau passiert? Draco Malfoy hatte ihr seine Gefühle gestanden, wenn auch sehr indirekt. Ihre Gedanken kreisten wild umher und sie wusste nicht genau, wie sie damit klarkommen sollte. Einerseits hatte auch sie über die Wochen langsam etwas anderes für ihn empfunden. Am Anfang war es Mitleid, dann wurde es Freundschaft und am Ende wurde es vielleicht sogar Liebe? Aber in dem Moment, in dem alles aus ihm heraussprudelte, war ihre Sicherheit verflogen und sie wusste nichtmehr, was sie davon halten sollte.

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

Draco lag ausgebreitet auf seinem Bett und starrte in den Flammenschein der silbernen Kerzen, die seinen Schein umhüllten. Schmerz war, was er empfand. Etwas, was er noch nie gefühlt hatte. In seinem ganzen Leben, das war ihm bewusst, obwohl es ihm schien, als wüsste er nichts. Etwas, was er verzweifelt gesucht hatte, seit dem Tag seiner Geburt, er konnte sich erinnern, dass er niemals Geborgenheit empfand. Doch dann trat dieser Engel in sein undankbares Leben.  Erhellte es mit seinem liebevollen Schein und Geborgenheit. Er hatte gefunden was er suchte, und trotzdessen wurde es ihm vor wenigen Minuten gewaltvoll entrissen.

Er war so dumm gewesen und hatte sich eingebildet, dieses grausame Mädchen würde ihn mögen. Es war doch alles nur Heuchelei, dachte er sich. Und schlagartig kam ein Gefühl in ihm hoch. Das Gefühl, vertrauten Hasses. Doch nicht Hass gegenüber Hermine, er hasste sich in diesem Moment selber. Weil er dumm und schwach war. Er erinnerte sich. Flammen stiegen in seinem kalten Körper hoch und er hörte Stimmen, sie stritten, es war Hermines Stimme. Die andere war seine. Bilder kreuzten durch seinen Kopf. Bilder, wie Hermine ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste, Bilder, wie die beiden sich anfauchten, wie er sie ‚Schlammblut' nannte. Und plötzlich saß er aufrecht und schwitzend in seinem Bett

The miles just keep rolling as the people leave their way to say hello  
I've  heared  this life is overrated but I hope that  it gets better as we go

Viele Meilen entfernt lag ein rothaariger Junge alleine in seinem Bett und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen. Kaum zwei tage hatte er sie nichtmehr gesehen und schon beherrschte die Sehnsucht sein Herz. Hermine, ich vermisse dich! Warum war sie in letzter Zeit so distanziert gewesen, warum hatte sie sich von ihm und Harry abgewandt. Warum leuchteten ihre Augen, wenn sie von einem ihrer ‚heimlichen Treffen' kam, oder wenn sie ihren neuen Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Draco Malfoy, er war die Antwort. Oder er war das Verderben, was sich nun in Ron ausbreitete.

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
it gets  hard but it won't take away my love

In dieser Nacht schliefen drei Herzen in Kummer ein. Angst davor, was im Folgenden passieren würde. Ob alles gut werden würde, ob alles schlimmer werden würde, nicht wissend, was noch auf sie zukam. Auf die Zukunft hoffend, dass sich doch alles zum Guten wenden würde. In der Hoffnung, das zu bekommen, wonach sie innerlich schrieen.

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl it's only you and me  
  
I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams  
but tonight girl it's only you and me

---

Der nächste Tag war ein verregneter Montag. Die kleinen Reste von Schülern, die über die Ferien in Hogwarts geblieben waren, saßen entweder lesend oder Schachspielend in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Nur wenige hielten sich in der Bücherei auf und Hermine selber hatte sich in ihrem Zimmer verzogen.

Sie lag auf ihrem Bett, schon seitdem sie wach geworden war und hoffte tief innerlich, dass er kommen würde, alles klären würde.

Dann klopfte es.

„Herein.", sagte sie laut und Draco trat beschämt und den Kopf gesenkt ein.

„Hermine", sagte er und sie vernahm ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen in seiner Stimme. Sie setzte sich aufrecht im Bett hin und  blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Dann hob er seinen Kopf und sah sie mit eindringlichen Augen an. Hermine erschrak. Tränen liefen seine Wangen herunter, seine Augen waren gerötet und seine Stimme gebrochen, als er zu ihr sprach.

„Hermine... Granger!"

Hermine erschauderte. Er hatte ihren Namen lange nichtmehr ausgesprochen, seitdem er sein Gedächtnis an dem Unfalltag verloren hatte.

„Hermine, ich ...", er seufzte laut und setze sich an ihren Bettrand.

„Ich kann mich erinnern", sagte er und schaute ihr dabei entschlossen in die Augen.

Hermine erstarrte.

„Du kannst was?"

„Ich erinnere mich. Wie ich dich behandelt habe,  bevor... du weißt schon.", beschämt senkte er den Kopf.

„Es tut mir so verdammt leid", flüsterte er und Tränen füllten seine Augen. Mitleidig sah sie ihn an und nahm ihn darauf hin in den Arm.

„Ich weiß, Draco, ich weiß.", beruhigte sie ihn ebenfalls flüsternd.

„ Ich wollte dich niemals so verletzen. Ich ..."

„Hey, pshht, es ist doch alles wieder gut, ich verzeihe dir. Du hast dich verändert, selbst wenn du dich an alles zuvor erinnern würdest."

Dracos Kopf vergrub sich in ihrem Schoß. Hermine streichelte sanft über seine unordentlichen Haare, um ihn zu beruhigen.

„Es ist nicht wieder gut. Es ist unverzeihlich. Hermine... ich bin froh, dass ich mich verändert habe. Ich will bei dir sein... Ich lieb---!"

Hermine zog seinen Kopf zu sich.

„Sag es nicht..", flüsterte Hermine.

---

Ron saß mit Harry zusammen auf seinem Bett, wo sie Quidditchmagazine lasen.

„Du Harry?", fragte Ron nach einer Weile.

„Hm?"

„Kann ich dir was erzählen?"

„Klar kannst du, worum geht's?"

„Um Hermine. Ist dir auch aufgefallen, wie seltsam sie sich in letzter Zeit benommen hat?"

„Schon, aber es ist doch normal, dass sie als Schülersprecherin viel zu tun hat."

„Das meinte ich gar nicht." Ron seufzte tief und faltete das heft zusammen.

„Sie distanziert sich regelrecht von uns. Und ich habe sie öfters zusammen mit Malfoy gesehen. Denkst du, da läuft was?", fragte er, fast ängstlich. Jetzt richtete sich auch Harry auf.

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig, Ron?", fragte Harry neckend und grinste ihn an, Ron jedoch erwiderte es nicht.

„Ähm, wie kommst du auf die Idee? Ist doch Blödsinn!"

„Mach deinem besten Freund nichts vor, Ronald, ich weiß, dass du auf sie stehst. Und trotzdem gebe ich dir recht. Sie ist wirklich merkwürdig geworden. Aber erinnere dich daran, was sie erzählt hat von wegen Malfoy, du weißt schon, wegen dem Unfall und so." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Deswegen wurden die Schulsprecherräume auch wieder eingeführt, sie soll ihm helfen, sich einzuleben."

„Ja, einleben schön und gut, die beiden wohnen schon lange genug zusammen, da hat er sich schon eingewöhnt. Und wie diese Pansy ihr dauernd hinterher schleicht ist auch nicht zu übersehen."

„Du solltest dir darum keine Sorgen machen. Glaubst du, dass sie das gemeinsame Quartier sofort wieder auflösen? Ist ja sinnlos."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, aber mich macht es trotzdem nervös, dass sie so viel mit Malfoy rumhängt!"

„Naja, vielleicht ist er echt nicht so schlecht.", sagte Harry selbst nicht überzeugt.

„Und wie sie in den letzten tagen aussah. Müde und erschöpft. Vielleicht hat ihr dieser Trottel was angetan?!", sagte Ron hektisch.

„Ach red keinen Unsinn, Ron! Das hätte sie uns erzählt. Jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen, wir sprechen nach den Ferien mal mit ihr.", erwiderte Harry nun etwas genervt.

„Ja, ok, wie du meinst.", stotterte Ron.

---

Draco war in Hermines Schoß erschöpft eingeschlafen. Scheinbar hatte er lange über etwas nachgegrübelt, denn sonst hätte er sich nicht so sicher entschuldigen können. Es tat ihm zwar leid, wie er sie behandelt hatte, aber trotzdem war da noch eine Sache, die sie störte. Sie wusste nicht genau, was das war, aber bei Draco hatte sie ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Bauch. Ob es Mitleid oder Angst war?

Sie sah Draco an, wie er in ihrem Bett lag, den Kopf auf ihrem Schoß. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht auf zu wecken, legte sie seinen Kopf auf das Kissen. Seine geröteten Wangen glühten immer noch verheult. Soviel Schwäche hätte der alte Draco niemals gezeigt, eher hätte er sich umgebracht.

Hermine beschloss, einen Spaziergang am See zu machen, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Kaum war sie aus dem Tor geschritten, wehte ihr auch schon eine erfrischende Brise, die sie umspielte. Ihr Haare flogen sacht um ihren Kopf, als sie das Seeufer erreichte und sich ins kühle Gras setzte.

„Das ist so schwer", murmelte sie und zog ihre Knie an. „Warum bist du so ein Arsch, Draco."

Er erinnerte sie schrecklich an Ron, diese liebe Art, und das machte ihr zu schaffen. Ron war ein lieber Kerl und Draco genauso, aber an Draco war wieder was anderes. Er hatte dieses Gefährliche an sich, ja, sie mochte Draco wirklich. Aber das gestern hatte ihr Angst gemacht.

„Draco kann das doch nicht ernst gemeint haben", schmollte sie wie ein Kleinkind.  Aber was wenn doch? Zwickmühle! Einerseits will ich es, anderseits hab ich Angst davor. Die kalte Luft tut meinem Hirn nicht gut, ich geh wieder rein.

---

Kapitel 10 finished! Nun warte ich auf eure Reviews, schriebe schon mal das nächste Chap und lade es bei 7 neuen Reviews hoch! Euer Teufelsweib


	11. Angst vor der Liebe

Reviewantworten:

Baerchen23: Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl

Kaddüüüü usw: hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Cool ,wa ?

Sunnylein: Ja, das wirst du noch sehen, musst nur fleißig weiterlesen.

Will: Na, ich werds mir noch überlegen ;) Diese Story ist nicht umsonst eine HermineDraco Fic

Lil'Charlotte: Mir gefällt Draco auch so, wie ich ihn beschreibe **g** Der ist so süß. So nen Freund wünsch ich mir.

ItaliaHoney: Ich hab mir genau das gleiche gedacht. ;)

Lady Faith: he, Kuhl, danke für das Kompliment!

Tach: Im Moment ist das auch mein Lieblingslied =) passt so schön und so

Lana18: Hey, warum geht's dir nicht gut??

Kapitel 11 – Angst vor der Liebe 

**---**

Als Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, saß Draco auf dem großen Sofa und schien auf sie zu warten. Als er sie durchs Bild schreiten sah, stand er auf und kam auf sie zu.

„Hermine, ich habe immer noch keine Antwort erhalten...", fing er an. Er war nervös, das konnte man aus seiner Stimme hören.

„Draco... ich brauche Zeit um darüber nachzudenken, das kam alles sehr schnell und ich bin mir noch unsicher",  antwortete sie ehrlich.  Draco sah sie gebannt an.

„Kann es sein, dass du Angst vor der Liebe hast?", fragte er feststellend. Damit hatte er es auf den Punkt getroffen. Sie _hatte _Angst davor, und zwar davor, verletzt zu werden. Denn sie hatte sich geschworen, niemals jemanden wieder zu lieben. Eine Träne lief ihre Wange herunter.

„Oh Draco!"; schluchzte sie und fiel in seine Arme.

„Hermine, was hast du?"

„Du hast recht, du hast so Recht", schluchzte sie weiter und hielt ihn fester an sich gepresst. „Ich habe Angst davor, erneut verletzt zu werden. Beim letzen Mal ist mein herz so zerbrochen, dass es nicht wieder geflickt wurden konnte und nun habe ich vor der kleinsten Verletzung Angst.", beteuerte sie leise mit gebrochener Stimme. Sie spürte, wie sich Dracos Umarmung festigte.

„Aber Hermine, ich würde dich niemals verletzen. Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Ich möchte mit dir glücklich sein, und ich verspreche dir, dir niemals wehzutun. Vielleicht kann ich deine Wunden heilen..."

Hermine lies ein Schluchzen hören und sah ihm dann in die Augen.

„Wie kannst du das versprechen? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was in der Zukunft passieren wird."

„Aber ich weiß, dass ich dich mehr als alles andere brauche. Ich will bei dir sein." Er drückte sie noch fester an sich und küsste sie.

---

Eine vermummte, schwarze Gestalt stand in dem zaubererleeren Hogsmeade und sah hinauf zum Schloss.

„Oh Draco", seufzte sie schwer.

„Kämpfe nicht dagegen an..."

---

Dumbledore ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt.

„Draco Malfoy, Tom Malfoy. Das Bild. Der Bruder von Draco Malfoy ist Tom Malfoy. Aus dem Bösen geboren. Lord Voldemort. Das ist alles so einfach.", murmelte er in seinen Bart, als sich eines der Gemälde bewegte und ihm über die Schulter sah.

„Es ist alles ziemlich einfach, Direktor!", sagte Louise Gryffindor.

„Es hängt alles zusammen." Sie sah sich das Stückchen Papier an, welches sich in Dumbledores Hand befand.

**_Aus dem Bösen geboren und von ihm vernichtet_**

**_Wenn die Zeit reif ist, er erscheint_**

**_Er über dein Leben richtet_**

**_Dein Leben und die Liebe entzweit_**

„Oh ja, alles sehr einfach. Aus dem Bösen geboren ist dieser Draco Malfoy. Denken sie nach, Direktor. Wer ist das pure Böse? Voldemort. Oder in Draco Malfoys Fall, die Malfoys selber.", gab sie lächelnd eine Antwort auf Dumbledores verwirrten Blick.

„Oh, aber Louise. Du hast Bekanntschaft mit Draco Malfoy gemacht?", fragte dieser vergnügt.

„Allerdings. Ein reizender Junge aufgrund dieses Unfalls, verstehen sie. Wirklich freundlich zu mir, als er nach dem Weg zur Bücherei fragte."

„Du denkst also, du weißt, was sich hinter dieser Prophezeiung verbirgt?"

„Aber natürlich, das errät doch jedes Kind, wenn sie genau hinsehen! Draco Malfoy, durch die Malfoys  geboren. Wenn die Zeit reif ist, erscheint sein Bruder und es wird sich entscheiden, ob er stirbt oder lebt durch einen Kampf. Dieser Kampf wird durch eine Sache zum Siege führen." , erklärte sie sachlich.

„Und die wäre?"

„Sie sind doch nicht dumm. Lesen sie die letzte Zeile. Dein Leben und die Liebe entzweit. Wenn die Liebe nicht aufrecht erhalten bleibt, wird er verlieren. Ganz einfach.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Dumbledores Miene erhellte sich.

„Wie Recht du doch hast, verehrteste Louise."

„Ich danke." Sie nickte leicht mit dem gemalten Kopf. „Seien sie so gütig und lassen sie mich ihnen weiterhelfen.

**_Der Tod wirst erst dein Leben bestimmen_**

**_wirst mit ihm aus dem Tod entrinnen_**

**_Dein eigen Blut wirst sterben sehn_**

**_Sie um seine Liebe flehn_**

Louise zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Die ersten zwei Zeilen sind mir zwar ein Rätsel, doch es liegt nahe, dass dieser Tom tot ist. Und er wird durch den Tod Dracos leben. Er wird ihn selber umbringen müssen, doch ist dort wieder diese Sache mit der Liebe. Scheinbar braucht Draco jemanden, der ihn liebt und an ihn glaubt."

„Oh Louise, was täte ich nur ohne dich, das liegt in der Tat alles sehr nahe. Wie konnte ich nur so blind sein", lächelte Dumbledore freundlich. „Guten Tag!" Damit verließ er das Zimmer.

---

„Aber Albus, was hast du es so eilig?", fragte McGonagall als sie ihn die Treppen hinunter sausen sah. Als er nicht antwortete lief sie ihm hinterher.

Zum Stillstand kamen die beiden vor dem Gemälde der Schülersprecher Hermine und Draco.

„Amare!" rief Dumbledore und das Gemälde schwang zur Seite. Bei dem Anblick, der sich ihm offenbarte, musste er unverzüglich grinsen. Draco und Hermine lagen sich in den Armen, doch als sie Dumbledore und McGonagall bemerkten,  schreckten sie auseinander.

„Professor...!", sagte Hermine erschrocken. Dumbledore kam auf die beiden zu und setzte sich.

„Mister Malfoy", begann er freundlich und Draco sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Dumbledore seufzte tief, als wäre es eine Überwindung für ihn, Draco das Herausgefundene zu erzählen.

„Wie sie bereits wissen, haben sie einen Bruder. Sein Name ist Tom Malfoy."

„Tom Malfoy?", mischte Hermine sich ein. „Wie Tom Riddle?"

Dumbledore nickte.

"Wie es scheint, kann es womöglich sein, dass es nur ihr Halbbruder ist, Mr. Malfoy."

„Mein Halbbruder?", fragte Malfoy, „Wie kommen sie auf diese Behauptung?"

„Durch die Kleinigkeit, dass Voldemort ebenfalls Tom heißt." Dumbledore zeigte Draco die Papiere mit den Prophezeiungen. Dracos Augen weiteten sich.

„Das heißt?", hakte er nach.

„Das heißt, dass es zwischen ihnen beiden einen Kampf auf Leben und sozusagen ebenfalls Leben geben wird. Ihr Bruder wird an die Macht kommen, eine schrecklichere Macht, als Voldemort je hatte, wenn er sie umbringt und somit ihr Leben erhält."

„Wofür brauch er mein Leben? Er lebt doch selber vor sich hin oder nicht?"

„Das ist es. Ihr Bruder ist sozusagen ein Lebender Toter."

Stille. Draco keuchte auf und Hermine schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Wir wissen weder, wann es soweit sein wird, genauso, wo es stattfinden wird.", erklärte Dumbledore weiter. „Und wie Miss Granger mir berichtete" Hermine lief rot an, „ handelt es sich bei ihrem Gedächtnisverlust um einen schweren Vergessenszauber, ähnlich dem, der bei Gilderoy Lockhart verwendet wurde."

Draco sah Hermine erstaunt an.

„Was ich ihnen sagen möchte, ist, dass sie die Schule nichtmehr verlassen dürfen. Sie haben ein Sonderrecht, über die Sommerferien hier zu bleiben im Schutze meinerselbst. Ihre Eltern sind nicht zu erreichen, aber ich hege die Befürchtung, dass sie selbst etwas damit zu tun haben."

Dracos Mund stand weit offen. Vor Schock rührte er sich nicht. Dann sah er Hermine hilfesuchend an, die ihn nur mitleidig anstarrte.

„Aber Professor..."

„Kein Aber, ich bitte sie, diese Sonderregel einzuhalten, zum eigenen Wohl." Damit stand er auf und nickte den beiden zum Abschied zu. McGonagall eilte ihm nach, als er aus dem Portrait schritt.

Draco stand immer noch der Mund auf vor Entsetzen, als Hermine seine Hand nahm.

„Draco, wir stehen das gemeinsam durch", versicherte sie ihm und erntete ein liebevolles Lächeln.

„Du bist die Liebe, die in der Prophezeiung stand", flüsterte er, dass Hermine es nicht hören konnte.

„Ich liebe dich."

--

Ende des 11. Kapitels . Ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass ich für ein Kapitel so viele Reviews bekomme, Danke! Also kann ich es diesmal auf 10 Reviews bringen. Na dann mal los, soweit es euch gefallen hat!


	12. Verrat

Reviewantworten:

Sunshine: Wer weiß ;) Da rat ich nur: LESEN

Lana18: Ich versuche ständig, es länger zu schreiben, tut mir Leid '

Janvaris: Damit hast du Recht, ich versuche immer, irgendwie Dracos altes Ich wieder ein zu bauen und ich glaube in den neuen Kapitel wird es schon!

Wolfeye: Und da kann man nur: DANKE sagen

Hexy: Ihr wollt doch alle immer nur das eine ;)

Tach/Moin: Dein Review hab ich schon erwartet, du Poet ;)

Also was war das denn???? Nur 6 Reviews? Da bin ich aber enttäuscht, vorher waren es mehr! Wie fies... **traurig ist**

**Kapitel 12 – Verrat**

Die dunkel gekleidete Gestalt mit der Kapuze kämpfte sich ihren Weg durch die Bäume und dem Matsch hoch zu den Ländereien Hogwarts' , als ein ohrenbetäubender Donner über ihr einbrach. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als sie geschockt nach oben blickte, hoch zu dem Hügel, auf dem das majestätische Schloss stand.

„Oh Draco, ich werde alles tun um es zu verhindern! Sie dürfen dich nicht umbringen.", flüsterte die Gestalt unter Tränen. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Verschnaufpause kämpfte sie sich weiter durchs Dickicht.

Lange Zeit schien vergangen als sie endlich aus dem Wald hervorbrach und mit Schnittwunden übersäht in einem Kürbisfeld lag. Sie keuchte, hustete und rappelte sich mühevoll wieder auf. Ihr Gewand war schlammbeschmutzt und das Blut vermischte sich mit dem Regen.  Schweren Schrittes eilte sie hoch zum Schloss und machte vor den Schlosstoren halt.

„Hogwarts. Wie lange ist es her? Ich war damals so glücklich hier...", schwelgte die Gestalt in Erinnerung, als sie sich schließlich wieder fing.

„Jetzt oder nie, du musst es schaffen! Es geht um Draco!", redete sie sich selber Mut zu. Und langsam schlich sie sich schmerzdurchströmt in die Schatten des Brunnens im Hof.

**Währenddessen irgendwo in Hogwarts:**

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du nur die geringste Chance hast, mir zu entkommen, Süße", drohte eine dunkle Stimme in den Gewölben von Slytherins Kerker. Ein Keuchen durchdrang die Dunkelheit, ein Arm schnellte hervor und packte um das handgelenk eines zierlichen Mädchens.

„Wohin des Weges, Süße? Ich hab gewonnen und will nun was mir gehört."

Der schemenhafte Umriss einer Person warf dunkle Schatten auf die Steinwand. Ein Mädchen kauerte keuchend auf dem Boden.

„Ok, du hast gewonnen Draco!", sagte sie daraufhin fröhlich.

„Ich habs dir doch gesagt, ich bin schneller als du.", erwiderte auch er erschöpft und froh. Hermine lachte ihm bei diesem Gesichtsausdruck an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Es ist schön, dass du glücklich bist, obwohl du weißt in was für ein Schicksal du verwickelt bist.", meinte Hermine etwas taktlos, als sich zwei starke Arme um sie legten.

„Weißt du, ich habe Grund genug, den Macho zu spielen. Immerhin muss ich ja Mädchen beeindrucken." Hermine keuchte auf und drehte sich erschrocken an.

Dracos Augen funkelten und blitzen sie an.

„Das war ein Scherz, Hermine.", sagte er mit neckender Stimme und drückte sie fest an sich. In dem Moment zog sich ein schrecklicher Donnergroll durch die Gänge, der Hermine in Dracos Armen zusammenzucken ließ.

„Hey, hab keine Angst, das ist nur ein Gewitter.", er drückte sie liebevoll. „Lass uns zurück gehen." Dankend stimmte Hermine ihm zu und sie verließen die dunklen Korridore.

Flashback:

„Was hast du Narzissa?! Du verweigerst den Dienst deines Herren!!"

„Nein Lord, so war es nicht! Er war nicht da. Er ist geschützt von Dumbledore und seinen Freunden. Ich komme gegen die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts doch gar nicht an, oh, Lord!", schallte eine flehende und panische Stimme durch den Raum. Ein Lachen.

„Das wirst du schon noch_. __Imperius et Crucio_!"

Ende Flashback

Narzissa kämpfte sich durch die Gänge. Ihr Blut zierte den Weg hinter ihr. _Ich muss ihn finden, ich darf ihn nicht im Stich lassen!!, _schrie sie innerlich als sie vor ihrem ehemaligen Gemeinschaftsraum stand. Slytherins Kerker! Hier musste er sein, doch wie war das Passwort? Sie hätte überlegen und probieren können wie sie wollte, doch Fakt war, dass Dumbledore niemals zweimal das gleiche nehmen würde und so blieb ihr Wohl oder Über nichts übrig, als die Gänge weiter nach ihrem Sohn zu durchsuchen.

Währenddessen saß Draco Malfoy im Krankenflügel, um sich seine Hand verarzten zu lassen. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum war Draco über einen Teppich gestolpert und hatte sich die Hand umgeknickt. Nun saß er auf einem weißbezogenem Bett und wartete auf Madam Pomfrey. Hermine bewunderte Draco, da er keine Miene verzog, obwohl er große Schmerzen haben müsste. 

„Du bist auch so ein Tollpatsch, Draco", tadelte sie ihn. Er starrte sie finster an.

„Hättest du nicht deinen Zauberstab fallengelassen und dich nach ihm gebückt, wäre ich nie über _deinen _Umhang und den Teppich gestolpert. Demnach ist alles deine Schuld.", erwiderte er trotzig. Hermine lachte.

„Oh Draco, du bist so ein Muffel."

„Muffel hin oder her, ich –!" Plötzlich schwang die Tür mit einem lauten Krachen auf und eine verhüllte Gestalt fiel in den raum hinein. Blutend und laut atmend blieb sie am Boden liegen.

„Helft... mir!", sagte sie schwach. Draco und Hermine sprangen sofort auf und eilten ihr zu Hilfe.

„_Was ist das!?!? Sie kämpft dagegen an! Sie bricht den Fluch!!!" _schrie eine wütende hohe Stimme laut. _„Wurmschwanz! Du Unwürdiger! Komm sofort her! Ah, Wurmschwanz.... Crucio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Ein schreiender und zuckender Körper lag auf dem Boden. Lord Voldemort richtete seinen Stab auf ihn.

_„Spürst du das auch?! Diese Frau kämpft gegen mich! Crucio! Sie schafft es tatsächlich!  Oh, wie sie leiden wird, sie wird leiden!"_

Narzissa Malfoy lag auf einem der Krankenbetten. Als sie die Augen aufschlug erkannte sie Madame Pomfrey, die ihre Wunden mit einem feuchten Tuch abtupfte. Sie sah sich um, soweit es ihr möglich war und entdeckte ein braunhaariges Mädchen und ihren Sohn. Ächzend setzte sie sich auf.

„Draco.... mein Sohn!", brachte sie heiser und schmerzerfüllt hervor. Dracos Augen fixierten die Augen seines Gegenübers. Diese Frau kam ihm so vertraut vor. Die gleichen Haare, die gleichen Augen.

„Mutter...?", erwiderte er fragend. Sie lächelte ihn müde an.

„Mein Sohn... du musst... er wird kommen dich zu töten... sieh dich vor.", damit wurde die Frau bewusstlos.

„Es wäre besser, ihr verlasst nun den Krankenflügel. Ich werde mich um Mrs Malfoy kümmern. Ihr könnt morgen wiederkommen.", sagte Madam Pomfrey sanft und schob die beiden aus der Tür hinaus.

„Aber Madame Pomfrey, wir können doch nicht... Ich verlange bei ihr zu bleiben!", Draco stämmte sich gegen sie und funkelte sie erbost an.

„Ich bestehe darauf, bei meiner Mutter zu bleiben", giftete er die nun erstaunte Krankenschwester an. Langsam führte er seine Hand zu seiner Umhangstasche , doch er spürte Hermines Hand, die ihn aufhielt.

„Lass uns doch morgen wiederkommen, Draco", flüsterte sie und zog ihn sachte mit sich. Draco gab schließlich nach und folgte ihr zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dort setzten die beiden sich in Hermines Bett.

„Bald sind die Ferien vorüber, dann werden Ron und Harry wieder da sein", murmelte Hermine vor sich hin.

„Was murmelst du da?"

„Harry und Ron! Sie werden bald wieder da sein. Wie sollen wir ... wie soll ich ihnen das erklären?"

„Naja, du sagst ihnen, dass wir was miteinander haben. Sie können doch schließlich Englisch.", schlug Draco gleichgültig vor.

„Draco, du warst ihr Erzfeind. Ob die beiden das so leicht hinnehmen wage ich zu bezweifeln..."

„Dass sie was mit ihm anfangen würde, wage ich zu bezweifeln, Ron! Die ganzen Ferien über war das deine einzige Sorge. Du hast sie doch gehört. Sie soll Draco Sitter spielen.", seufzte Harry und  aß sein Toast.

„Aber Harry..... du weißt, dass ich..."

„Ich weiß dass du sie sehr gerne hast, ja! Aber du bist gleichzeitig auch ihr bester Freund und wenn nun das Schlimmste vom Schlimmsten passiert, solltest du dich trotzdem für sie freuen.", versuchte Harry seinen besten freund zu besänftigen, was ihm nicht gelang. Ron stand wütend auf.

„Ich mache Draco Malfoy zur Schnecke! Er wird nichtmehr wissen wo unten und oben ist!", wütend verließ Ron die Küche und ließ Harry alleine sitzen.

„Als ob er das so überhaupt wüsste", grinste Harry und aß seelenruhig weiter.

Bald war der vorletzte Tag der Ferien bereits vorbei. Draco und Hermine hatten Mrs Malfoy täglich besucht doch sie war seit dem Vorfall nicht wieder aufgewacht. Madame Pomfrey allerdings versicherte ihnen, dass es sich nurnoch um tage handeln kann und das mit großer Gewissheit schwarze Magie an ihr angewandt wurde. Draco war so schockiert gewesen, dass er den Krankensaal auseinander genommen hätte, wäre nicht Hermine da gewesen, die ihn mit einem Kuss besänftigen konnte.

Harry und Ron standen mit vielen anderen Schülern vor den Toren Hogwarts und verabschiedeten sich von den Weasleys. Ginny stand weiter entfernt bei ihrer Freundin aus Ravenclaw und unterhielt sich gelassen mit deren Eltern, die sie freundlich angrinsten.

„Und das ihr mir ja keinen Ärger macht!", tadelte Mrs Weasley noch ein mal, bevor Harry und Ron sich ihre Küsse abwischten und mit den Koffern hoch zum Schloss gingen. Als sie endlich in der großen Halle angelangt war, wo Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer sie herzlichst begrüßten, seufzten sie erleichtert. Es wurde ein Wiedersehnsessen in der Halle veranstaltet und Harry und Ron wunderten sich, da sie Hermine nicht begrüßt hatte. Draco saß allerdings am Slytherintisch und unterhielt sich leicht nervös mit anderen Schülern.

Dann ging die große Tür auf und Hermine huschte hinein. Als sie ihre beiden besten Freunde erblickte, schrie sie erfreut und lief den beiden in die Arme.

„Oh Harry, Ron! Ich hab euch so vermisst! Ich dachte schon ihr würdet mich vergessen! Ich sollte euch wirklich bestrafen, ihr habt mir keine Eule geschickt!" , sagte sie erfreut, doch die beiden hörten ihren Ärger aus der Stimme.

„Es tut uns wahnsinnig leid, aber seitdem Erol tot ist, hat Pig so viel zu tun, dass er über diese Ferien in einem Erholungsheim war."

„Es tut uns leid, Mine! Setz dich doch zu uns..." bot Harry ihr den freien Platz neben sich an. Hermine setze sich mit dem wissen, dass ihr grade ein blonder Slytherin eifersüchtig hinterher starrte.

„Hermine! Was hast du so in den Ferien gemacht! Erzähl doch mal! Du wirst nicht glauben, Percy war bei uns, er ist wirklich Zaubereiminister! Hättest du das gedacht?", bombardierte Ron sie, ohne Punkt und Komma. Harry aß wie immer gemütlich sein Essen, bevor er wirklich redete und Hermine musst grinsen. Sie hatte die beiden wirklich vermisst.

„Du siehst müde aus, Hermine. Ist irgendwas passiert?", fragte Harry sie nun und schluckte den letzten Bissen runter.

Hermine senkte die Stimme.

„Das will ich euch ja erzählen. Kommt heute Abend um 22 Uhr zu mir in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es geht um Dracos Mutter."

Bei dem Namen Draco zuckte Ron zusammen. Er biss sich auf die Lippe und seine Wangen fingen an, rot an zu laufen. Er spürte, wie Harry ihm in die Seite knuffte. „_Los!", _zsichte er leise und Ron räusperte sich.

„Hermine! Wenns dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gleich gerne noch in der Bücherei mit dir treffen. Passt dir 21 Uhr?", es schien ihn schreckliche Überwindung  zu kosten, dies zu fragen.

_„Oh Nein! Ich wusste es, irgendwann würde es soweit kommen... Und jetzt muss ich ihm alles schonend beibringen. Hermine, du bist ein armes Mädchen!"_

„Geht klar Ron!", erwiderte sie aufgesetzt fröhlich. Dann stand sie auf.

„Muss noch Vorbereitungen treffen.", sagte sie und verschwand aus der Halle .

Ohje, was ist denn mit euch los? **Wimmer** So wenige reviews, das ist ja .... beängstigend! Ok, Sorry, dass ihr auf das Kapitel so lange warten musstet, aber Vorfreude ist ja bekanntlich die schönste Freude. War doch richtig, oder? Naja, reviewt schön! 6 reviews sind mickrig, das könnt ihr besser!

Das Teufelsweib


	13. Es klärt sich auf

Reviewantworten:

Baerchen23: Ob die beiden zusammen bleiben überleg ich mir noch. Musst halt weiter dran bleiben und reviewn, dann wirst du schon sehen ;)

Lana18: Noch eine treue Reviewerin! Danke! Freut mich, dass ich so gut schreiben kann

Janavaris: Wow, das ist glaube ich gut! Danke!

Sunshine: Sorry, dass ihr alle solange warten musstet, aber es kamen so wenige Reviews...

DvGM: Was soll denn heißen ‚Langsam wird's spannend' ? **empört guck** Vorher nich??

Vestia: Es nervt mich genauso... aber es klappt **löl** Geholfen sei den Narren. Nun denn.

Magda: Doch, Percy ist alt genug. Schließlich war er vor zwei Jahren in meiner Zeitrechnung schon Assistent des Zaubereiministers. Ausserdem weiß man ja nicht, ob es in der zaubererwelt vielleicht anders geregelt ist, als bei uns. Hier geht man ja auch mit 60 in rente und nun guck dir Dumbledore an ;)

Nun aber weiter. Ich gelobe feierlich, dass ich nichtmehr länger als eine Woche mit nem Chap brauche! Bleibt dran!

Kapitel 13 – Es klärt sich auf 

Das Kribbeln in Hermines Bauch nahm unangenehme Züge an. Es kniff und ziepte mit jeder Minute die verstrich und mit jedem Schritt, den sie der Bücherei näher kam. Wie sie Ron kannte, wartete er schon seit mindestens 10 Minuten auf sie und es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. An ein Regal gelehnt stand ein lässiger Ronald Weasley.

„Da bist du ja, Hermine. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

„Das weiß ich, schließlich wolltest du mit mir sprechen.", erwiderte Hermine gefühlskalt.

_Erscheine abweisend, Hermine! Dann kommt er gar nicht erst auf dumme Gedanken!_

„Ich muss mit dir einige Dinge klären.", setze Ron erneut an und stand nun stocksteif und rot vor ihr. Er kratze sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Hermine, kann es sein, dass du was mit Draco Malfoy hast?",  schoß er wie aus der Pistole. Hermine stockte der Atmen. Wie hatte er das rausgefunden?!

„Was??"

„Es ist offensichtlich, Hermine! Du hast dich von uns ferngehalten und immer mehr und mehr Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht, Harry und ich!", sagte er, mit hörbarer Sorge in seiner Stimme. Hermine seufzte.

„Oh Ron, wie kommst du nur auf solche Gedanken!", log sie ohne rot zu werden.

„Was soll ich schon mit Malfoy, er ist mein Feind. Jahrelang hat er mich beleidigt und misshandelt. Warum sollte sich das jetzt ändern?" Sie klang sehr überzeugend. Und auch Rons Röte wich aus seinem Gesicht. Dann ließ er den Kopf senken.

„Wenn das so ist, Mine... Ich wollte dich damit nicht belästigen. Ich wollte nur, dass du glücklich bist, und das könntest du mit Malfoy niemals! Hermine, ich .... du brauchst jemanden, der dich glücklich macht!"

Ron wich einen Schritt vor, während Hermine eben diesen Schritt nach hinten tat. Innerlich schrie sie wütend auf.

_Mach nichts unüberlegtes, Ron!!_

„Hermine, ich wollte es schon so lange sagen"

_Nein, wolltest du nicht! Tus gar nicht erst._

„Ich habe es jahrelang versteckt. Aber erfolglos, ich konnte es nicht verdrängen."

_Wenn du wüsstest! Ich will gerade mein Essen aus meinem Magen verdrängen!_

„Hermine! Ich ..."

_Wehe dir, Rotschopf!_

„Ich liebe dich."

_NEIN!!! Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten Ron, doch ich kann nicht weiter lügen! _

Hermines Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Instinktiv kam Ron auf sie zu, um sie in den Armen zu halten, doch Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sag es, jetzt oder nie!

„Ron, Halt.", sagte sie, als er sie in den Arm nehmen wollte.

„Das hättest du nicht sagen dürfen! Ich will dich nicht verletzen, aber es geht nicht anders. Ich liebe jemand anderen." Plötzlich erschien ihr ihre Wortwahl sehr unklug, denn Rons Augen verengten sich.

Verdammt, Hermine, warum hast du nicht einfach nur NEIN gesagt? Jetzt kann er sich denken, dass du und Draco... dass du ihn angelogen hast!

„Es ist doch Malfoy, stimmts? WER SONST!", rief Ron nun erzürnt.

„Halt, Ron, Nein! Es ist nicht so, wie du-„

„Sag jetzt nicht, es ist nicht so wie ich denke. So MUSS es sein. Mit wem sonst warst du so oft in letzter Zeit zusammen? Mit wem verstehst du dich seit kurzem so gut? Der liebe Malfoy, er hat ja sein Gedächtnis verloren. Mach dir nichts vor, Hermine! Er spielt nur mit dir, er liebt dich nicht, hat es nie getan und wird es auch nie! Er ist Draco Malfoy!", brüllte Ron. Dann schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund als er die nun den Tränen nahen Hermine sah, die kopfschüttelnd rückwärts ging.

„Hermine, es... tut mir ----!" Doch in dem Moment drehte sich Hermine auf ihrem Absatz um und fing an zu rennen.

---

„Wo bleibt sie?", fragte Harry gereizt. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Normalerweise ist sie nie zu spät...", sagte er. Harry nickte.

„Das weiß ich bereits. Sie ist meine beste Freundin, kapiert?" Draco stierte ihn sauer an und blies eine Strähne aus seinen Augen.

„Hör mal, Potter. Ich hab weder was gegen dich, noch gegen deinen Wieselfreund, also hör auf, mich dauernd anzumachen."

„Hat Hermine dir nicht gesagt, dass ich mich mit  ihr und Ron hier treffen will? Was also machst du hier?"

„Erstens, ist das hier auch MEIN Gemeinschaftsraum und zweitens treffe ich mich ebenso mit ihr.", sagte er drohend. In dem Moment knallte das Portrait zu Seite und eine aufgelöste Hermine lief blitzschnell durch den Raum und knallte ihre Zimmertüre zu. Wenig später betrat Ron den Raum und Draco schritt sofort wütend auf ihn zu und packte ihn am Kragen.

„Hey du! Was hast du mit ihr gemacht? Wenn du ihr auch nur ein Haar---!"

„Malfoy! Hör auf!", rief Harry und zog ihn am Arm weg.

„Hermine sieht es nicht gerne, wenn du dich an ihrem besten freund vergreifst.", sagte Harry tadelnd und provozierend. Draco drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich hole sie.", antwortete er knapp und verschwand.

---

„Hermine...", flüsterte er liebevoll, als er die schluchzende Schulsprecherin auf ihrem Bett sitzen sah, ihm den Rücken zugewandt. Vorsichtig stütze er sich aufs Bett und zog sie in eine Umarmung.

„Warum bist du traurig? Willst du mir nicht erzählen was passiert ist?", fragte er nochmals. Hermine ließ einen kleinen Schluchzer zu hören und sah ihn mit vertränten Augen an.

„Es war nichts weiter... Nur Ron hat überreagiert..", fing sie an. Draco legte den kopf schief.

„Du hast es ihm erzählt? Ich dachte, er hasst mich.", antwortete er überrascht.

„Das ist ja das Problem." Ups.

„Ron hat mich angeschrieen und schreckliche Dinge gesagt, die ich gewiss nicht wiederholen werde.", erwiderte sie entschlossen. Draco sah sie an und seufzte lang.

„Einverstanden. Aber komm bitte mit runter und rede mit den beiden. Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich und können sich eh schon alles zusammenreimen. Erklär es ihnen. Und das, was mir ... bevorsteht.", forderte er sie mit einem Zittern in seiner tiefen Stimme auf. Hermine stand entschlossen auf, warf aber noch einen unsicheren Blick auf Draco. Sanft lächelte sie.

„Ich liebe dich."

---

„Das klingt alles so unglaubwürdig, Hermine", sagte Harry nach langem Erklären von Hermine.

„Draco ist doch ein Verlust für Voldemort, warum sollten sie ihn mit einem Vergessenszauber belegen?"

„Das ist ganz einfach Harry. Schau, Draco hat einen Bruder. Halbbruder, nach dem, was wir wissen oder eher uns vorstellen können. Gezeugt wurde er vom Lord höchstpersönlich. Schau mich nicht so angeekelt an, Ron! Jedenfalls soll dieser Bruder mächtiger sein als Voldemort selber, aber da Voldemort bei seiner passiven Zeugung extrem schwach war, geht es dem Kind genau so. Es starb bei seiner Geburt."

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wie kann er dann gegen Draco kämpfen wollen, wenn er ein Baby ist? Noch dazu tot?"

„Das ist ja das geheimnisvolle. Das Baby wuchs weiter. Es war tot doch das Leben, welches an Draco hing, floß auf es über. Solange Draco lebt, lebt auch das Baby, doch nicht so wie du und ich. Es kann sich weder bewegen, noch essen oder reden. Es lebt passiv und doch halbtot vor sich hin. Voldemort hält es nicht für nötig, es ihm gemütlich zu machen, es lebt in einer Gruft. Geschmackvollerweise in einem modrigen Sarg." Ron verzog eine Miene.

„Aber woher wisst ihr das alles?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Meine Mutter.", meldete sich Draco nun zu Wort. „Sie wusste von dem Plan. Dem Plan, mich zu töten, damit das Kind leben kann. Sie befreite sich von dem dunklen Lord und kam hierher. Wundenübersät und schwach. Sie liegt derzeit auf der Krankenstation. Sie erzählte uns davon. Und jetzt ist es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis die Prophezeiungen sich erfüllen.", schloss er finster.

„Was hat das jetzt alles mit deinem Gedächtnis zu tun, Malfoy?", fragte Ron ungeduldig.

„Ich will es dir erklären." Draco lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und starrte ins Feuer. „Meine Mutter belegte mich mit diesem Zauber. Sie wollte, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnere, damit ich nicht in dieser Angst leben müsste und mich vielleicht retten konnte. Um den Kampf zu überstehen brauche ich jemanden, der mich liebt." Unsicher blickte er Hermine an. „Das ist Hermine."

Rons Blick verfinsterte sich. Doch Harry schien alles zu verstehen. Dann lachte er.

„Und ich dachte, ich wäre der, der Voldemort tötet und am Ende stellt sich heraus, dass es doch der Sohn seines treusten--!"

„Harry!"

„Oh, Entschuldige, Draco.." Draco nickte nur leicht mit dem Kopf.

„Das ist es, was mir in der letzten Zeit auch durch den Kopf ging. Du bist derjenige, der ihn töten muss. Hermine hat mir viel über dich erzählt. Genauso wie Professor Dumbledore. Ich glaube, die Feinde sollen sich vereinen. Das sind du, Harry, und ich. So wie es damals Gryffindor und Slytherin waren. Die besten Freunde, die zusammenhielten."

Harry blickte Draco an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Doch Draco ließ ihn auch nicht dazu kommen. Er stand auf.

„Lasst euch alles durch den Kopf gehen... und seid jederzeit bereit.", damit drehte er sich um und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer. Als die Tür sich schloss, ließ sich Harry seufzend in den Sessel zurücksinken.

„Hermine... Warum hast du uns nichts davon erzählt?", fragte er enttäuscht und sah sie aus traurigen, grünen Augen an.

„Harry, Ron, ich dachte, ihr würdet mich hassen, weil ihr ihn hasst. Ich hatte Angst, ich würde euch verlieren."

„Hermine. Vertrau uns." Jetzt war es Ron, der sprach. „Wir wollen nur, dass du glücklich bist und wenn es mit IHM sein muss. Dann muss es wohl sein." Müde lächelte er sie an.

Hermines Augen fingen erneut an zu tränen und mit einem „Oh, Ron!" schmiss sich Hermine an Rons Hals. Sie weinte als er sie in den Armen hielt und Harry ihr den Rücken streichelte. Nach einiger Zeit war sie in Rons Armen eingeschlafen.

„Was denkst du, Ron? », fragte Harry seinen besten Freund. 

„Was ich denke? Ich denke, wir haben ein tolles Los gezogen! Voldemort, das Böse und alles zusammen. Warum nur wir?", stöhnte der Rotschopf. Harry lächelte.

„Weil es uns vorbestimmt ist."

---

Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ich so lange auf mein neues Kapitel warten musstet, aber dafür wurde hier nun einiges geklärt! Ich verspreche, dass ich das nächste Mal schneller schreiben werde, es ist nur so viel dazwischen gekommen. Abschlussprüfungen und so was! Bis zum nächsten Mal

Das Teufelsweib

****

****


End file.
